


Love Me Like Tomorrow's Never Gonna Come

by stylescantstop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Childbirth, Dry Humping, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Pet Names, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Weddings, duh - Freeform, harry has bad morning sickness, harry is louis' baby, ish?, past breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescantstop/pseuds/stylescantstop
Summary: Harry and Louis are broken up but run into each other at a mutual friends wedding. What they don't know is that night will change their lives forever.





	Love Me Like Tomorrow's Never Gonna Come

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic since 2015! So I'm kinda rusty so sorry if this sucks, which it probably does because I'm not as happy with it as I want to be. Anyway, I'm so excited I got to write for this fest! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> credit to Gia (halosboat) on tumblr for the cute mood board!  
credit to Toni (sweetcreatureep) on tumblr for editing and britpicking this for me!  
I appreciate it so much! If I knew how to link your tumblrs I so would!
> 
> Title is from Zayn's song 'Tonight' off his album Icarus Falls. Highly recommend that.
> 
> Also sorry for the texting between them not being italicized. I couldn't get the codes to work. :/

The dark blue sky was spattered with tiny stars, the moon glowing brightly and shining a natural light on the guests below.

Fairy lights were strung all around, from light posts to around tree trunks and around fence posts. It made the wedding have a soft glow and it really set the scene for romance.

Harry plays with the rings on his fingers nervously, keeping his head low as seats fill up around him. Unlike everyone else, he hadn't brought a plus one simply because he couldn't find anyone in time.

And because he was still in love with his ex, Louis, and it didn't feel right to come to their best friends wedding with someone that wasn't Louis. 

His and Louis' best friend, Kenna, is getting married tonight to her longtime boyfriend, Rob, and of course she invited both of them. She was probably hoping they'd reunite tonight. She'd always been a dreamer. 

Harry knew there was no way in hell he and Louis would get back together, especially tonight. They'd ended things over a year ago due to conflicting schedules and constant fighting. 

Harry would've worked as hard as he could have to keep their relationship going but for Louis, it was apparently too much. 

The first few months were extremely rough on Harry and he didn't do much of anything but cry in the shower and skip meals. He lost weight and developed dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep; it was impossible to sleep without Louis spooning him. He'd grown so used to it and he slept so soundly because of it. 

The last few months have gotten easier and his sleeping has returned to almost normal and he no longer cries over Louis. But to say Louis doesn't cross his mind everyday is a lie. 

Which is why now that he's here at Kenna's wedding, he knows Louis will be here soon if he's not already. It'll be the first time he's seen him since he came to their apartment and got all of his stuff and left without a backwards glance. 

The breakup seemed way easier on Louis than it’s been on Harry. The only thing that brings him comfort is knowing Louis is okay. 

He continues to twist his rings around his fingers, hoping whoever sits beside him won't be Louis. 

When both seats beside him are taken, he's relieved that neither person is Louis. One is an older lady and the other is a young woman who consistently looks at Harry out of the corner of her eye every so often and fidgets constantly as if to get his attention. 

His hair is swept back and he's wearing a tailored black suit, something he'd kept from a modeling job a few months back. It looked really good on him, or so he's been told. 

The wedding begins with the piano playing and Harry watched as the bridesmaids and groomsmen walk down the aisle, adorned in baby pink chiffon dresses with sequins and holding bouquets of baby pink roses. 

Soon, the piano starts playing the standard wedding march and everyone stands as the bride begins making her way down the rose petal littered aisle. 

Kenna looks absolutely beautiful, dressed in a stark white ball gown with clear sequins sewn into the gown to give it a fairytale sparkle. She flashes Harry a big white smile and he grins back. 

Once she reaches the altar, Harry watches as her father hands his daughter over to her new husband. The preacher begins reading his lines as Kenna and Rob stare lovingly at each other, holding each other's hands. 

Harry feels a swish of sadness flow through him at the sight. He'd wished for this exact moment with Louis and now it would never become a reality. He's sure Louis' moved on from him since the breakup came easier for him. 

He sighs quietly and puts on a smile and claps as Kenna kisses Rob and they're officially pronounced husband and wife. 

He is so happy for his friend that a little tear escapes from his eye and he hastily wipes it away. 

Once everyone is free to go to the reception area, Harry goes straight for the bathroom for a breather and a second of quiet. 

What he didn't expect was to run into none other than Louis Tomlinson. 

"Oops, I'm so sorry!" Harry says before he realises who he's just run smack dab into. 

Louis looks up at him with those crystal blue eyes, Harry’s weakness, and he--he smiles. He smiles like he's been dying to see Harry.

Harry's heart thumps in his chest. 

"Hi," he replies, straightening his suit jacket. "And it's okay, Harry."

Harry swallows and nods. "Um, I'm just--" he gestures around Louis towards the toilets and Louis scoots out of his way. 

"Of course, go ahead." 

He throws one more smile at him before leaving the bathroom and leaving Harry completely confused next to a urinal. 

He didn't know what just happened other than Louis looked...happy to see him. He didn't seem upset to see him like Harry imagined he would. It sends a jolt through his body, a shot of hopefulness that maybe Louis missed him too.

He takes care of business and washes his hands before exiting the bathroom, looking around for any familiar faces to speak to.

He spots his old friend, Paul, standing by the punch table and heads over to say hello.

“Hey, stranger,” he greets, smile wide as Paul looks at him and returns his smile as he recognises him.

“Harry, man! It's been, what, two years? Haven't seen you since the last wedding we got invited to! Say, where is Louis?”

Harry tenses up at the unexpected question, though he thinks he probably should expect people to ask about Louis if they didn't know they'd broken up.

“He—uh, we ended things,” Harry answers, clearing his throat awkwardly. Paul's mouth drops open. “Yeah, about a year and a half ago.”

He shoves his hands in his pockets and nods as Paul asks him if he's serious.

“Aw, man, I'm sorry. I just...wow, never thought I'd be hearing this. Thought you two were it for each other.”

Harry's insides feel like they're tying themselves together and he feels like he's going to throw up if they continue talking about this. “Yeah, I guess the universe had other plans.”

Paul gives him a sympathetic hug and they chat a few more minutes before the awkwardness wins and they go their separate ways.

He grabs a plate and fills it with fruit and a couple of cake pops before finding an empty table to sit down at. What he doesn't expect is for Louis to join him.

“Looking kinda lonely over here, Styles,” he says, his tenor voice making Harry's insides shiver. “Want some company?”

Harry just stares at him, a piece of strawberry bulging his right cheek. “Uh,” he mumbles dumbly, quickly chewing and swallowing with a loud gulp. “No offense or anything, but why do you want to keep me company?”

Louis shrugs and takes a sip out of his champagne flute. “I know how you feel when you're alone. All awkward and shit. Just thought I'd come and talk to you for a bit.”

Harry stares at his curiously and bites his cheek. “Um, okay.”

He's flattered that Louis remembered that about him, but of course he did, they were together for two years before their breakup. It's hard to forget details about someone you spent every waking minute with and loved dearly.

“Besides, my date is taking his time in the toilets and I'm bored.”

Harry's heart cracks at the word 'date'.

“You brought a date?” Harry asks dumbly.

Louis gives him a weird look. “Well, yeah, we were allowed a plus one. You didn't bring anyone?”

Harry shakes his head. He didn't want to bring anyone if it wasn't Louis.

“Oh. Well, Chad and I have been seeing each other for a few weeks now.”

Chad. What a shit name, Harry thinks. He takes a gulp of his champagne and grits his teeth. He's bitter, obviously, but dammit if he'll let Louis know it.

“That's great, Louis,” Harry tells him, “that you've found someone else. I'm happy for you.”

Louis smiles, but Harry notes that it doesn't quite reach his eyes. “Thanks.”

They sit in silence for a few more minutes and Louis checks his phone and sighs when there is still no message from Chad.

“I reckon the quiche really upset his stomach,” Louis mumbles. “Say, does cheese still bother you?”

Harry has to snort out a laugh at the question despite how invasive it is. “Wouldn't you like to know?”

Louis rolls his eyes, albeit playfully. “That's why I asked, yes.”

Harry just eyes him and smirks slightly, never answering his question. “The world may never know.”

Louis laughs the kind of laugh where his eyes crinkle and sparkle all at the same time. The joke wasn't that funny but Louis had always gotten a kick out of that Tootsie Pop commercial.

“Fine, Styles.”

They sit in silence for a few minutes, Harry ignoring the looks Louis gives him ever so often. It’s not as awkward as Harry thought it would be, to sit with an ex and not speak. But then again, it had always been that way between them. They could sit together for hours in silence and neither one would ever feel awkward or pushed to speak. It was just...comfortable.

“So,” Louis says, breaking the silence. “How’s work been?”

Harry takes a sip of his champagne and shrugs. “It’s alright, I guess. Same old office work. Although I did get a raise not too long ago.”

“Nice,” Louis smiles, giving Harry’s knee a squeeze. 

Harry doesn’t even flinch at the touch, in fact, he welcomes it. He’s missed the smooth yet rough touches from Louis and he’s not going to pretend like he doesn’t want him to touch him.

“Thanks,” Harry replies, pleased. “I was able to afford a new flat in Central London. It’s so crowded down there but I love the area.”

“Central London? Crowded? You don’t say! You’re the only person I know of who doesn’t mind living in that insufferable place.”

Harry feigns offense. “Hey! You know it’s not that bad, Lou. It’s been a dream of mine to live there for awhile. I was sick and tired of living in the country and having to drive thirty minutes to work everyday. Maybe not a big deal to you but I’m glad it only takes me ten minutes everyday.”

“Harry, you know I’m just messing with you. London is cool. Lottie had her birthday up here a few weeks ago, proper clubbing and bar hopping she did.” Louis shakes his head fondly.

“Had the worst hangover I’d ever seen. Cursed me out pretty well too just for trying to bring her some water.”

“I’m sure she didn’t curse you out for bringing her water,” Harry responds. “You must’ve done something else to piss her off.”

Harry observes the clearly guilty look on Louis’ face before laughing. “You wanker, you did something else, didn’t you?”

Louis tries to hide his smile. “Fine, I opened her curtains up and the sun hit her face just right!” He laughs like this is the funniest thing in the world and Harry can’t help but to join in on the infectious laughter. 

And it’s...easy. So easy. And comfortable. He’s missed this. He’s missed his conversations with Louis so much and laughing with him and listening to the shenanigans he gets up to and how he teases his baby sisters.

“Louis! No wonder she cursed you out. I’d have done the same!”

Louis waves a hand. “It’s what she deserved,” he laughs, a smooth, pretty tinkling sound, like wind chimes to Harry’s ears.

Harry smiles softly at him, unable to keep it off his face. 

_I missed you._

He clears his throat and takes another flute of champagne for he and Louis both off a waiters tray.

“Thanks,” Louis says as he takes the glass. “This is my fourth glass. Reckon I need to slow down?”

Harry shakes his head. “Nah. This is my fourth too. It’s really good, actually. Kenna has good taste.”

Louis nods. “That she does,” he agrees. “Rob is quite the looker.”

Harry smacks his arm, laughing. “That’s not what I meant.” He looks up at Louis, who is staring at him with something in his eyes that Harry hasn’t seen before. He can’t figure out what it is.

“But yes, you’re right,” he says instead of trying to figure out that look. “Rob is handsome.”

“He’s proper fit, mate.”

“Okay, enough,” Harry chuckles. “I’m sure Kenna would agree but let’s quit.”

They sit in comfortable silence, downing yet another glass of champagne before Louis’ phone dings. 

He opens the message and frowns. “It’s Chad. Apparently there was an emergency and he had to get home.”

Louis all but slams his phone back down on the table before quickly picking it back up to check for cracks. “He was my ride,” he sighs, interlocking his fingers in his lap and leaning his head backwards so he could look up at the stars. 

_ You're so beautiful._

Harry tears his eyes away from Louis’ tantalising neck, dusted with reddish brown scruff from his beard, his Adam’s apple bobbing occasionally.

Harry swallows and takes another gulp of his drink. He’s sure he needs to slow down but being here with Louis after a year of not seeing each other and talking like old pals is a lot for him to take in.

Which is why the next thing that comes out of his mouth may be the worst idea in the world.

“I can take you home.”

Louis lifts his head so he can look at Harry. “Oh, no, Harry, you don’t have to do that.”

Harry nods. “It’s no problem. You’re, what, fifteen minutes outside of London? I don’t mind.”

When they’d split up they’d both moved to different locations, neither of them wanting to stay in a place where so many memories had been made now that their relationship had gone sour.

Louis looks at him awhile, thinking, before nodding. “Okay. If you insist. But at least let me give you petrol money.”

Harry shrugs. “If you insist.”

They stay at the wedding about another hour or so, letting the alcohol fizz out of their systems, or at least Harry does so he can drive.

When they’re ready they say goodbye to Kenna and Rob and make their way to Harry’s Mini Cooper.

“Ah, I missed little ol’ Minnie.”

Harry bursts out laughing.

~

The drive to Louis’ house he shares with a roommate is long and quiet, no conversation like there was at the wedding reception. But Harry finds that he’s okay with that.

When they pull into Louis’ driveway, Harry sees Louis’ old grey SUV and millions of memories come rushing back of all the firsts he had in that car. His first kiss after their first date, the first time Louis gave him a blowjob, heck, even the first time Louis ever ate him out.

He cuts the engine and they sit in silence for a moment before Louis says, “Come in. I want you to meet Niall.”

Harry knows he should decline, he knows this isn’t a good idea, but before he knows it, he’s getting out of the car along with Louis and following him to the front door.

Louis unlocks the door with a bit of a jiggle of his key and ushers Harry inside. 

Harry looks around. It’s decorated scarcely, much like you’d expect from twenty somethings living with roommates. The floor is a pretty cherry wood and there’s a tan couch and armchair in the den along with a huge flat screen TV hung on the wall. 

“Niall? You home, wanker?” Louis shouts up the stairs, but earning no reply.

“Guess he went out,” Louis sighs. “Oh well. Maybe next time. You’d love Niall. Proper funny guy, he is.”

Harry nods, hands in his pockets. “It’s a nice place. Very homey.”

Louis laughs. “Homey. Yeah.” 

They stand there awkwardly for a second and Harry is about to excuse himself to leave when Louis grabs his hand suddenly and says, “Come on, let me show you the rest of the house.”

The touch lights a fire inside Harry, his hand, all the way up his arm and through his ribs. 

_ I want more than this. _

He follows Louis up the stairs, barely listening as he points out Niall’s room, the bathroom, the game room, which, in Harry’s opinion, is very well stocked with games and the best room in the house. All he can focus on his Louis’ hand wrapped around his own.

Louis must think Harry misses that little brush of his thumb against Harry’s hand but he doesn’t.

“And this,” Louis opens a door to reveal a bland room with a huge bed and a desk in the corner with a laptop perched on it, “is my room.”

Harry looks around and nods. “Very nice,” he says, inspecting a FIFA poster on the wall beside the closet door.

“Eh, I reckon. Don’t have much of a decorating bone in my body,” he laughs. “That poster is the only thing I’ve managed to hang up in here, obviously.”

That poster is also the same one he had taped to his and Harry’s wall back in their old flat. Harry knows because the top right corner is missing.

“Looks good, Lou. I’m glad you have such a nice place to live,” Harry tells him and he means it. 

“Thank you, love.”

The tension fills the air quite quickly after that. Judging by the look on his face, Louis hadn’t meant to let the term of endearment slip out. But he had and every nerve in Harry’s body was a livewire.

He wanted Louis. He never stopped wanting him. He didn’t want this stupid break up in the first place, he just went along with it because that’s what Louis had wanted. But he wants Louis all the time. That’s never ceased.

Louis must be thinking the same thing because right at that moment, he grabs Harry’s hand and rubs his thumb across his hand. “Harry.”

Harry swallows and looks Louis in the eye. “Yes?”

Louis searches his eyes but apparently finds no resistance there as he leans in, letting his lips press against Harry’s ever so softly.

He leans back and looks at Harry, waiting for a reaction. Harry’s eyes have gone dark with that one kiss and now he wants more, more, more. 

Louis’ eyes are hooded as he leans in again, pressing his lips against Harry’s once more. This time, Harry grabs Louis by the back of the neck and pushes their lips together harder. 

Louis’ tongue pushes against the seam of Harry’s lips, which he opens instantly, relieved that Louis is wanting this just as much.

Their tongues mesh together, sliding together wetly before Harry pulls away to catch his breath.

Louis brings his hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks before leaning in again and kissing him deeply and passionately and this...this is what Harry’s been dreaming about for a year, missing the way Louis kisses him and touches him so gently and softly.

_ I need you. _

Harry presses their bodies closer together, and he gasps against Louis’ mouth when he feels Louis, hard, against his thigh. Louis hums his approval as they continue to kiss, making up for lost time.

The kiss turns even more heated, mouths slick as their lips push and slide together, both of them taking their suit jackets off at the same time and throwing them wherever.

Louis pushes Harry onto the bed and he leans over him, blue searching green, making sure this is what he wants.

“What do you want?” Louis asks, hand sliding up Harry’s shirt, feeling his warm skin and the pounding of his heart.

“You.” Harry didn’t even have to think long about it; he’s wanted this for so long. 

“Okay.”

Louis kisses Harry once more, deep and passionate, before lifting himself off him and finding his bottle of lube in his bedside table. 

“Just stop me if you change your mind,” Louis says, watching as Harry unbuttons his shirt and tosses it aside. Louis unbuttons his, pleased with the way Harry is eyeing him so intently, and shucks it off. 

Their pants both go flying in different directions and Harry’s mouth waters at the sight of Louis, naked and hard in his boxers.

“Off,” Harry says, nodding towards Louis’ crotch. 

Louis removes his pants and Harry whimpers. The sight of Louis’ cock standing at attention immediately makes him harden more. He hasn’t seen this glorious cock in a years time and it’s even more beautiful than he remembers. It leans a little to the left and it’s thick and veiny. 

“You, too,” Louis says, gesturing to Harry who still has his briefs on. 

Harry slides them down his legs slowly, enjoying the way Louis’ eyes track the movement. 

“Like what you see?” he asks coyly, leaning back on his hands, cock lying hard against his stomach, pink and dripping, dying to be touched.

“Can’t you tell?” Louis responds, gesturing to his hard on.

Harry giggles, actually fucking _ giggles _ and lies back completely on the bed.

Louis covers his body with his own and kisses him tongue first, all wet and sloppy, the sounds they’re making absolutely obscene.

A moan is punched out of both of them as their cocks suddenly slide together, the precome making the drag slick and it feels so good they get lost in it before Harry grabs Louis’ hand and holds his gaze as he takes Louis’ index finger and slides it into his mouth. His tongue licks around and around, soaking his finger and Louis groans, watching Harry's face with hooded eyes.

“Need you in me,” Harry tells him, lifting his hips impatiently.

Louis leans back and takes Harry’s legs and spreads them apart and he just...stares. Because Harry’s so beautiful especially like this and he’s savouring this moment.

He slides a finger between his cheeks, finding his hole and rubbing his wet finger around before sliding it slowly inside. Harry jerks and mewls but remains still as Louis pumps a finger in and out, twisting and turning.

Harry hands him the bottle of lube and Louis pours a good amount on Harry’s hole before adding another finger, knowing exactly what Harry likes. He twists both fingers before curling them both inside him, making Harry let out a strangled moan.

“Yes, Lou, more,” he breathes out and Louis gives him what he wants.

Harry can barely think straight at the moment but somewhere in the back of his mind he knows what they’re doing isn’t okay and they’ll both regret it in the morning but right now, with Louis between his legs, he can’t bring himself to care too much.

Louis starts to add a third finger but Harry stops him, telling him he’s ready. Louis slicks himself up, totally lost in the moment of giving Harry what he wants, and slowly pushes in.

Harry cries out, grabbing onto Louis’ arse cheeks and shoving him in deeper. “Yes, yes, yes,” he whines, moving his hips in sync with Louis’. 

“Baby,” Louis breathes out, moving his hips rhythmically, watching himself slide in and out. “You feel so good.”

Harry whimpers, eyes watering, and Louis leans down to kiss him, licking a tear off his cheek before wiping it clean. “What is it, baby?”

Harry stares up at him, emerald green eyes sparkling, “I’ve missed you.”

Louis smiles, eyes crinkling, before he leans back down and kisses Harry again, keeping his hips moving at a good speed, loving the way Harry’s nails are digging into his arms.

“Close.” Harry kisses up and down Louis’ neck, sucking and biting, getting closer every second listening to Louis grunt beside his ear. Knowing he was making Louis feel good always got him off.

“Yeah? Come with me, angel,” Louis breathes into his ear as he tugs Harry off in time with his thrusts.

Harry whines loudly, biting down on Louis’ collarbone as he shoots off sporadically all over his stomach and Louis’ hand.

Louis grunts as his thrusts turn sloppy and then his hips still inside Harry, shooting his come deep inside him. 

As they come down from their highs, they both try to catch their breath and let their hands roam all over each other, kissing every square inch they can reach.

Louis pulls out, making Harry wince, and he kisses Harry’s forehead once more before leaving the room.

Harry sits up, wondering where Louis’ went when he returns with a wet flannel to clean them up with. Louis ever so sweetly cleans between Harry’s legs and cleans up the mess on his stomach before throwing the flannel away.

It’s past midnight at this point and they’re both exhausted. Harry is sated and relaxed so he doesn’t deny Louis’ invitation to sleep over.

_ I’ll go anywhere with you. _

So Harry lets Louis cuddle him under the covers, becoming the little spoon once more. He doesn’t think, at least for right now, and maybe that’s why he sleeps so good for the first time in ages.

That, and because he’s got Louis wrapped around him, breathing slowly in his ear.

_ You are my everything. _

~

Once daylight penetrates the blinds in Louis’ room, Harry’s eyes automatically shoot open. He feels trapped; then he realises that he’s got _ Louis _ wrapped around him securely, fast asleep. And he’s so beautiful like this that Harry almost lies back down and goes back to sleep.__

_ _He’s suddenly burning up, skin hot and sweaty, he’s on fire, and he remembers what they did last night. He wants to remember it as a good thing, but he can’t because Louis is with someone else. _ _

_ _Harry feels awful for doing what they did. Harry is not that kind of person. He feels disgusting._ _

_ _He untangles himself from Louis’ grasp, not caring if he wakes him up, and scoots out of bed._ _

_ _He starts putting his clothes back on, which is a task in itself trying to decipher whose clothes are whose when they’re discarded all around the room. _ _

_ _Then he hears: “Baby?”_ _

_ _Harry freezes. He turns slowly to meet Louis’ confused stare._ _

_ _“I have to go, Louis. Sorry to wake you.” He slides his button up on and doesn’t bother buttoning it before sliding his suit jacket back on. He slides his shoes on and turns back to Louis, who is staring at him in bewilderment and hurt._ _

_ _“Why do you have to leave?” Louis inquired. “At least let me make you breakfast.”_ _

_ _Harry shook his head. “I can’t stay, Louis, don’t you get it? You’re seeing someone! We had sex last night! I am not that kind of person, Louis. I feel awful.”_ _

_ _“So what are you saying?” Louis snaps. “That because I willingly fucked you it makes me a shit person? Because I’m seeing someone else?”_ _

_ _Harry nods. “Uh, yeah, basically! I thought we were better than this. Last night was just…” Harry trails off._ _

_ _Louis looks proper annoyed now. “Guess you really should leave, then. I’ll call Chad to come over later, fuck him too. Would you approve of that?”_ _

_ _Harry has tears in his eyes threatening to spill over. Louis could always be so mean if he wanted to be and right now he was doing a splendid job._ _

_ _“Fuck you,” Harry spits, a tear sliding down his face. _ _

_ _“You did last night,” Louis spits, “and you liked it if I remember correctly.”_ _

_ _Harry gives him one last sorrowful look before turning on his heel and storming out of his room. He takes the stairs two at a time before he throws open the door and heads for his car. He slides in and rests his head against the steering wheel, crying and getting tears everywhere. When he looks up again he sees Louis staring at him from his upstairs window._ _

_ _Harry wipes his eyes and he sees Louis shake his head and slide his curtains closed angrily._ _

_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _

_ _The days that follow the ‘incident’ as Harry calls it, are not good._ _

_ _Gemma, his sister, figures out what happened and she’s ripped Harry a new one. She’s never liked Louis and she’s furious that he talked Harry into sleeping with him, even though Harry wanted to just as bad._ _

_ _His mother has shown him some sympathy but even she is upset at the situation he's gotten himself into. _ _

_ _Louis, however, must feel awful for the things he said because he’s continually sent Harry text messages apologising but Harry never replies._ _

_ _Harry goes on with his life, trying to forget Louis, which, let’s be honest, is very hard to do, and trying to wipe out the memory of their night together._ _

_ _He works his eight to five job everyday, doing modeling photo shoots on the weekends for extra cash._ _

_ _Nothing has changed and nothing will ever change, as far as he’s concerned, as long as Louis stays with Chad. Harry is unsure if they could ever make it work again if they ever managed to find their way back to each other. _ _

_ _What he didn’t know, however, was that something was about to bring them back together forever in a way neither of them expected._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _The stomach bug hits Harry like a train._ _

_ _It’s been a month since the wedding and a month since he last saw Louis. He’s finally getting over their little argument and he has finally accepted Louis’ many apologies._ _

_ _In fact, they’ve been texting each other pretty often now, discussing their jobs and their annoying coworkers. Harry learns that Louis was promoted and is in charge of a group of people he used to be on the same level as._ _

_ _He also learned that Louis dumped Chad the same day Harry left his house upset. That had a big part in making Harry let Louis back into his life. _ _

_ _He’s just returned home from the supermarket when the first wave of nausea hits him. He stops and holds his stomach for a second, taking a deep breath before continuing to unload his shopping._ _

_ _He places his almond milk into the fridge and organises his pantry when the nausea becomes too much and he has to rush to the bathroom, hand over his mouth. He barely makes it in time and kneels in front of the toilet, violently throwing up everything he’d eaten that day. It wasn’t a pretty sight._ _

_ _His skin was sweaty and his hair was becoming matted to his forehead. His eyes were watering from the force of vomiting. Once he was finally done, he stood up and rinsed his mouth out at the tap and brushed his teeth. He wiped his face with a cold, wet rag and breathed in deeply._ _

_ _Vomiting hadn’t really eased the nausea but he did feel a little bit better. He flushed the toilet and went back into the kitchen where he continued to put up groceries._ _

_ _Just then, his phone goes off. It’s a message from Louis._ _

_ _Louis: _you ok?_ _ _

__

_ _It has been an hour since Louis’ last text and Harry hadn’t had a chance to respond what with his hands full of shopping on the way home from the supermarket._ _

_ _Harry: _I’m fine. Just feeling a bit sick for some reason._ _ _

__

_ _Louis: _uh oh. Stomach flu is going around. Maybe that’s it._ _ _

__

_ _Harry: _maybe._ _ _

__

_ _Harry and Louis continue to text but Harry feels so poorly that he eventually tells Louis he’s going to bed early tonight and that he’d speak to him tomorrow._ _

_ _Louis: _okay, love. Sleep well. Hope u feel better tmrw._ _ _

__

__

_ _Harry can’t help but smile at the text. He locks his phone and places it on his bedside table before rolling over and closing his eyes._ _

_ _Maybe tomorrow would be a lot better._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _It wasn’t._ _

_ _If anything, it was way worse._ _

_ _The nausea actually woke him up at six AM and he couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time, emptying his stomach onto the rug beside his bed._ _

_ _He groaned as he finished, not pleased about the mess he was about to clean up while feeling so sick._ _

_ _He didn’t eat dinner the night before so there wasn’t much for him to clean up, just spit and bile mostly. _ _

_ _This is disgusting, he thinks as he soaks up the vomit. He scrubs the rug clean with rug cleaner and lets the spot start air drying._ _

_ _He throws away the dirty rag and washes his hands. He pours himself a glass of Ginger Ale, hoping the fizz might help settle his obviously upset stomach._ _

_ _Just then his phone dings from his bedroom and he goes to check it. It’s Louis. Of course._ _

_ _Louis: _good morning! Feeling better?_ _ _

__

__

_ _Harry types out a quick: _No._ _ _

__

__

_ _Louis: _ ’m sorry to hear that…hopefully it’ll pass soon._ _ _

__

__

_ _Harry: _yeah, maybe.._ _ _

__

__

_ _It’s a Saturday morning and Harry wonders why Louis is up so early. When they were together Louis was never an early riser, preferring to sleep in as much as he could._ _

_ _Harry: _why are you awake so early??_ __

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ _Louis: _what, am i bothering you texting so early? Just kidding. No I’m actually out jogging with lottie. I promised her i’d start jogging with her around the park every saturday morning. She says there’s usually creeps around and she feels better if i go. So. here i am. Ha_ _ _

__

__

_ _Harry couldn’t help but smile at that. Louis had always been so involved with his siblings, especially since their mum had passed away. They’d grown even closer, if that was even possible._ _

_ _Harry: _you’re so sweet._ _ _

__

__

_ _Louis: _don't i know it ;)_ _ _

__

__

_ _Harry decided that wasn’t really a reply to respond to so he locked his phone and decided to let them finish up jogging._ _

_ _He opened up his medicine cabinet and pulled out a thermometer. He washed it off and stuck it under his tongue. _ _

_ _It came back normal so he really didn’t understand how he had this stomach virus and no fever. Maybe it was food poisoning...but for some reason he didn’t think that’s what it was._ _

_ _He still felt really unwell so he slid back into bed with a warm cup of tea and flipped on Netflix._ _

_ _Of course he chose to watch The Office which is obviously the best show there is in Harry’s opinion. He laughs, despite the nasty feeling in his tummy, as Jim shows up in the office dressed as Dwight and Dwight gets angry about identity theft. It makes him feel a tad better but the lingering feeling of nausea never leaves._ _

_ _After a few episodes, there’s a knock on the door. He has no idea who it could be because he wasn’t expecting anyone. He climbs out of bed, giving himself a second to breathe through the nausea, and goes to open the door._ _

_ _It’s Louis._ _

_ _“Louis? What are you doing here?” he asks, bewildered._ _

_ _“Well, hello to you too,” Louis laughs. _ _

_ _Harry shakes his head. “Sorry, just...didn’t expect to see you.”_ _

_ _Louis looks freshly shaven and he smells of men’s body wash and he’s dressed in joggers and a soft white t-shirt and Vans._ _

_ _“I got done jogging with Lotts and went back to her place to shower, and decided I’d come surprise you with some soup.”_ _

_ _He holds up a bag Harry hadn’t realised he was carrying and raises his eyebrows in surprise. “Oh? Uh, thank you, Lou.”_ _

_ _He takes the bag and ushers Louis inside. “Come in, come in. I was just watching The Office and resting.”_ _

_ _Louis nods. “Can’t beat The Office.”_ _

_ _“True.”_ _

_ _They stand in silence for a minute while Louis looks around the flat and Harry opens the container of soup Louis must’ve gotten from a shop._ _

_ _It’s chicken noodle, Harry’s favourite. It’s a very standard food for an upset tummy but it’s always been Harry’s favourite._ _

_ _“Thank you,” he says again, getting out a spoon and dipping into the soup. “You didn’t have to do this, you know.”_ _

_ _Louis waves him off. “It’s not a big deal,” he says. “I wanted to.”_ _

_ _Harry savours the warm soup, letting it slide down his throat and warm his insides. He’s not necessarily sure he should be eating with a queasy stomach but he hasn’t eaten all day and he’s _starving_. He’s sure a piece of toast would be better for his stomach than this but he’s not about to pass up perfectly good soup._ _

_ _This situation reminds him of when he and Louis used to be together, when one of them fell ill the other was always there to care for him and nurse him back to health. He won’t lie, he does miss those times. Louis always had a caring personality and always took such good care of him. From sharing his jumpers with Harry and snuggling with him on the couch when he had a migraine or upset stomach. From cooking them dinner, which was always an adventure, to give Harry a break. Harry would always reciprocate the gestures when Louis was sick, of course. He’d fix him soup, cover him with every blanket in the house, do anything for him. _ _

_ _He had been ready to marry Louis before their breakup. The breakup had come almost suddenly, in Harry’s opinion. They seemed fine until Louis came home from work and said he needed space. That prompted an argument and that led to another reason Louis wanted space. He said they fought too much._ _

_ _Which, maybe they did, at the time, but Harry would’ve worked through things a thousand times if it meant getting to be with Louis forever._ _

_ _He guesses Louis never thought that way._ _

_ _After a few spoonfuls of soup, Harry becomes full so he covers the container and puts it in the fridge._ _

_ _“Thank you, Lou. I really appreciate it. You didn’t have to come all the way here.”_ _

_ _Louis shrugs. “Told you, not a big deal,” he says nonchalantly._ _

_ _Harry smiles shyly. “Still. It was very nice of you.”_ _

_ _“Harry,” Louis starts but before he can finish Harry’s grabbing onto his stomach and dashing to the toilet._ _

_ _He retches hard, everything he just ate coming back up._ _

_ _He hears footsteps behind him despite the roaring in his ears and feels Louis’ presence behind him. _ _

_ _He doesn’t want Louis to see him like this._ _

_ _“Go,” he chokes, “get away. I don’t want you to see all of this.”’_ _

_ _Louis scoffs. “I’ve seen you sick before, love. It’s not a big deal to me.”_ _

_ _Harry retches once more, tears spilling down his cheeks. His throat is aching and sore and his nose is running along with tears running down his red cheeks. He’s pretty sure he’s an ugly sight and doesn’t want Louis to see._ _

_ _“I don’t want you to catch whatever this is. Please, just go wait in the kitchen. I’ll be right out.”_ _

_ _He feels Louis crouch beside him and rest his hand on his back, rubbing up and down soothingly. “If you think I’m just gonna let you sit here alone while you’re sick then you don’t think much of me, do you?”_ _

_ _Harry chokes on a raspy breath at that. “Lou--I...just--”_ _

_ _He doesn’t finish his sentence as another gush of vomit comes out and he is absolutely mortified that Louis is witnessing all of this. _Voluntarily._ _ _

__

__

_ _That should mean something, Harry thinks. If he’s staying here to soothe me, that should mean something._ _

_ _It does but Harry doesn’t realise it. Louis wouldn’t leave Harry again for the world but he’s unsure of Harry’s feelings right now._ _

_ _He’s gradually eased back into Harry’s life and he’s loving it. He’s missed him so so much. Their little ‘break’ ended up being permanent because they couldn’t quit arguing any time they were together. They could never talk it out. But now all of that seems so silly and like it doesn’t matter. He wants Harry and he’ll be damned if he loses him again._ _

_ _“That’s it, darling, get it all out,” he soothes, continuing to rub his back. “I’m so sorry you’re sick. I wish I could do more to help you.”_ _

_ _Harry shakes his head and spits before reaching for some toilet tissue and wiping his face. He stands up and flushes the toilet, Louis standing with him, and goes to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth._ _

_ _“I’m sorry you had to see that,” Harry says, voice raw and hoarse. “Not my finest moment.” He manages a small smile and Louis’ heart clenches at his boy._ _

_ _“S’okay. We all get sick.”_ _

_ _Harry nods. “Yeah. I don’t know about you but I don’t like audiences when I’m sick like that.” He laughs and so does Louis._ _

_ _“Sorry,” says Louis. “I just...felt so helpless standing there. I needed to do _something.”_ _ _

_ _“Well, thank you. I do feel a bit better.” _ _

_ _Harry dries his hands and turns off the bathroom light. Louis follows him into the den. A sudden wave of fatigue comes over Harry then, or had he already been feeling tired all day and the nausea just trumped it?_ _

_ _“I’m so tired,” he yawns. “I think I’m going to lie down for a bit.”_ _

_ _Louis raises his eyebrows at the sudden turn in conversation. “Oh, yeah, of course, I’ll just be heading out then.”_ _

_ _But that’s not what Harry wanted. “Um, can you--uh, never mind.”_ _

_ _“What is it, Harry?” Louis places a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “You can tell me.”_ _

_ _Harry shakes his head. “It’s nothing.”_ _

_ _“Come on.”_ _

_ _Harry sits down on his couch and grabs the blanket folded up on the other end. “Fine. You can stay, if you want, of course.”_ _

_ _And Harry watches as Louis’ eyes practically light up. Like that’s what he’d been wanting all along. “Yes, yeah,” he says, “yeah, I’d love to.”_ _

_ _Harry smiles. “Okay. Here, sit.”_ _

_ _He scoots over to the middle of the couch and lets Louis sit down by the armrest. He seems a little stiff at first as Harry sits down beside him. He sits in the middle, not on the other end and it kind of confuses Louis’ at first._ _

_ _“You’re really warm,” Harry says, throwing the blanket over the both of them. _ _

_ _Louis smiles and tries not to be as stiff as he has been, trying to relax. _ _

_ _Harry turns the TV on and flips it to a random channel and turns the volume down low to where it’s just a murmur._ _

_ _“I’m going to take a nap. You can change it or you can sleep, too,” Harry mumbles, sleep already taking over._ _

_ _“I could use a nap,” Louis chuckles. “Getting up early to jog takes a lot out of you.”_ _

_ _He looks down at Harry but he’s already fallen completely asleep. His head lolls over and lies on Louis’ shoulder and, Louis hadn’t even realised it, but Harry had scooted closer beside him._ _

_ _Louis hummed in content. This. _ _

_ _This was just what he needed, he thinks as he drifts off to the sound of Harry’s rhythmic breathing._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _It’s been two weeks._ _

_ _Two weeks of constant vomiting and fatigue, not to mention his sudden aversion to onions and the smell of chicken (yeah, weird, right?), his mood swings, and bloating._ _

_ _His favourite pair of white skinnies no longer buttoned. He found this out while he was getting ready to go out to dinner with Louis._ _

_ _Yes. Dinner with Louis._ _

_ _He’d asked Harry out to dinner last night and he couldn’t say no. They’ve been talking nonstop and Harry would be lying if he said it didn’t thrill every bone in his body. _ _

_ _Louis had been so caring and kind through all of this. He’s urged Harry to go to the doctor but Harry just shrugs him off, insisting it’s just a stomach flu but even now he’s starting to doubt that himself._ _

_ _His mind changes about going to the doctor when he’s finally dressed and he smells garlic chicken wafting in through his flat window from the restaurant across the street. He hurries to shut the window but it’s too late._ _

_ _He hurries to the bathroom, tripping over a boot lying by the end of his bed. He falls, knees hitting the hardwood floor first before his head smacks against the door frame, hard._ _

_ _He doesn’t know what happens after that because he blacks out._ _

_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _When Harry comes to, he’s lying on his bed, naked and cold although he’s covered by his thick duvet, and his mouth tastes like death. He grimaces._ _

_ _He sits up, clutching his head when a sharp pain shoots through it. He lies back and sighs. What the fuck happened?_ _

_ _He groans and turns his head to the side. His phone is sitting on the nightstand so he grabs it to see what time it is. The clock reads _8:04 PM.__ _

_ _He raises up again, ignoring the way his head aches and starts panicking. He was supposed to meet Louis at seven!_ _

_ _He starts to get out of bed when he hears footsteps coming down the hallway. They’re soft, little patters._ _

_ _Harry listens, pretty sure he knows who it is._ _

_ _Louis is suddenly standing in front of him, concern etched across his face as he looks over Harry. “No, sir, lie back down.”_ _

_ _So, Harry does. He’s never been one to deny Louis._ _

_ _“Um, what happened?” he rasps out, hoping Louis has the answers._ _

_ _“God, I was so worried,” Louis says, eyes checking over Harry’s head once more. He touches a spot on Harry’s forehead and Harry flinches away. “Sorry.”_ _

_ _Harry touches his forehead tentatively and finds that he has a plaster on it. “Why am I bleeding?”_ _

_ _Louis sits down on the side of the bed. “You weren’t answering my calls. You never showed up at the restaurant and at first I thought you were standing me up,” he explains with a small chuckle, “so I came over and you didn’t answer the door. Luckily I figured out your spare key was under your cute welcome mat, which by the way, not a good hiding spot. Came in and found you lying on the floor in a puddle of vomit.”_ _

_ _Harry covers his face with his hands. Fuck. That is the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done and of course Louis saw it all._ _

_ _He remembers now. He was running to vomit and tripped and fell. He must’ve hit his head._ _

_ _“Oh shit,” Harry sighs, quickly covering his mouth to mask his rancid breath. “I’m sorry. I ruined the night.”_ _

_ _Louis rolls his eyes halfheartedly. “Of course you’re apologising. Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re okay. But, Harry, you were lying in vomit. I really want you to go see a doctor. Okay? I’m concerned.”_ _

_ _Harry nods. Louis’ right. “I know I need to I’m just scared something is really wrong with me and I don’t want to know.” He starts crying then and okay, what the fuck? Louis wraps him gently in a hug. _ _

_ _“It’s okay, babe, everything will be just fine.” He soothes Harry through his crying spell and doesn’t even look confused or surprised at Harry’s emotional outburst._ _

_ _Once he stops crying, he gets out of bed while Louis hovers around him, and goes to brush his teeth._ _

_ _The vomit in the doorway had been cleaned up and Harry felt a pang of embarrassment knowing Louis had to get on his hands and knees to scrub up his vomit. He makes a mental note to get him some kind of gift to make up for it later._ _

_ _Once his teeth are brushed, and Louis has stopped hovering once he realises Harry is okay, he goes back into his room and puts joggers on with an old Queen t-shirt and socks._ _

_ _He’s been cold lately which is unusual for him._ _

_ _Louis was still watching him, trying to be inconspicuous about it but failing, and Harry has to flip him off for him to stop._ _

_ _“I’m sorry I ruined our date.”_ _

_ _“For the millionth time, it’s okay, darling. I know you couldn’t help it,” Louis replies sweetly. “Do you want anything, Ginger Ale, soup, anything?” _ _

_ _Harry smiles at Louis’ eagerness to serve him. “No, I’m fine. Thank you, though.”_ _

_ _“Promise me you’ll go to the doctor?”_ _

_ _Harry nods. “Of course.”_ _

_ _“No. Promise me?”_ _

_ _“I promise.”_ _

_ _That promise would change their lives forever._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _It’s a Tuesday and Harry is at his doctors office. This was the first appointment they had available. He’s anxiously waiting for his name to be called as he picks at his nail beds. The doctor he’s seeing isn’t his usual one since he’s on holiday so he’s a little more nervous than usual to be here._ _

_ _Once they call him back to a room, they check his vitals and note that his blood pressure is a tad high, which they conclude is probably just White Coat Syndrome. They also notice that his heart rate is running a tad high to be a resting heart rate but figure that he is just nervous._ _

_ _They collect a urine sample, which the nurse said was necessary since he hadn’t been to the doctor in awhile, and leave him alone in the room to wait._ _

_ _He’s anxious, obviously, and his nail beds are starting to bleed._ _

_ _He smiles when the new doctor finally comes in, introducing herself as Dr. Carr and shaking his hand._ _

_ _“So, Harry, what’s been going on?” she asks, hands perched over her laptop keyboard. “Tell me what symptoms you’ve been having and how long they’ve been persisting.”_ _

_ _Harry clears his throat, tummy feeling a bit off, but what’s new? _ _

_ _“Well, it started about three weeks ago. I’ve been throwing up a few times a day, um, I’ve had some bloating but mainly just throwing up and feeling really weak. I haven’t had a fever or anything but I just keep getting sick. My boyf--uh, my ex told me I really needed to see a doctor so here I am,” he chuckles nervously and then he’s quiet as he watches Dr. Carr type quickly on her computer._ _

_ _Her silence makes him nervous. _ _

_ _“Okay, Mr. Styles,” she says as she claps her hands together, “these symptoms, to me, sound really familiar. If you’d excuse me, there is something I need to check on for you and I will be right back.”_ _

_ _Harry nodded and his leg bounced up and down anxiously. _ _

_ _After what seemed like ages, Dr. Carr came back in holding a slip of paper with a smile on her face._ _

_ _“Well, Mr. Styles, I was right,” she says as she smiles brightly at him._ _

_ _“About what?” he asks, suddenly alarmed. But judging by the smile on her face, it can’t be too bad._ _

_ _His heart feels like it’s about to burst out of his chest as he waits for her to speak again._ _

_ _“Congratulations!”_ _

_ _Harry furrows his brows. “On what?” he asks, confused._ _

_ _Dr. Carr hands him the slip of paper she’d been holding. “You’re pregnant, Harry.”_ _

_ _The moment his mind registers what she just said is the same time his eyes land on the piece of paper that says “Results: PREGNANT”. _ _

_ _Everything goes black and silent._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _When he wakes up, he’s surrounded by nurses and Dr. Carr staring down at him, his head in Dr. Carr’s hands so it wouldn’t hit the floor._ _

_ _“I’m so sorry,” he immediately blurts out, voice weak. _ _

_ _“No need to apologise,” Dr. Carr says, smiling down at him. “It’s big news to take in.”_ _

_ _Harry remembers the piece of paper reading “PREGNANT” and Dr. Carr’s voice telling him he’s pregnant._ _

_ _Fuck. He’s pregnant. Of course. It all makes sense now. How did he not realise this? _ _

_ _Oh fuck, how he was he going to tell Louis? _ _

_ _Shit._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _Once Harry’s back home, he strips off his clothes and climbs into bed. He’s confused about his future and what’s going to happen next. He doesn’t know how to tell Louis or how Louis is going to react to the news._ _

_ _Louis loves kids but Harry doesn’t know how he’ll react to being told by his ex that he’s expecting one of his own. _ _

_ _He’s been ignoring Louis’ texts asking how the appointment went. He knows it’s only a matter of time before Louis either calls or asks to come over. Harry knows he can’t avoid him forever but he’s not ready to share this news with anyone else, even the baby’s father._ _

_ _Oh, god, the _baby._ _ _

__

_ _Harry places a hand on his stomach and just lets it rest there. He has a baby growing inside of him. A real baby._ _

_ _A sudden wave of emotion rolls over him and before he knows it, a tear is rolling down his cheek and then he’s full on sobbing as he continues to think about the baby he and Louis made._ _

_ _Just then, Harry hears a knock on his flat door. He knows it’s Louis when he checks his phone and sees a message that says, _“i’m coming to see you.”__ _

_ _He doesn’t answer, doesn’t feel like getting out of bed. He knows Louis will just use his spare key again and unlock the door and burst in._ _

_ _Soon enough, Harry hears Louis call out for him before he’s standing in Harry’s doorway, staring at him in confusion and alarm as he takes in Harry sobbing in his bed._ _

_ _“Harry?” He hurries over to sit beside Harry on his bed, his hand having a mind of its own and running through Harry’s hair. Harry welcomes the soft touch. “What is it, baby?”_ _

_ _Harry closes his eyes and sobs again at the term of endearment. He’s missed being called baby by Louis._ _

_ _ _Baby._ __

_ _ _ _Harry lets out a choked sob and Louis kicks off his shoes, climbing into bed with Harry and pulling him close to his chest, letting Harry sob into his chest. He wraps Harry in his arms, head resting on top of Harry’s, and lets him cry into his chest. He doesn’t know what’s going on or why Harry’s crying but he hopes it doesn’t have to do with his doctor appointment today._ _ _ _

__

__

_ _“Lou,” Harry whimpers, “Lou, I missed you.”_ _

_ _And it’s....everything Louis has wanted to hear for weeks._ _

_ _“I missed you, too, angel,” he replies, rubbing his back softly._ _

_ _Harry tries to stop sobbing but he can’t, he has too much going on inside his head and having Louis here is making him more emotional knowing how badly he wants him._ _

_ _Once Harry stops crying, _finally_, he tries to unravel himself from Louis but Louis reels him back in._ _

_ _“Just let me hold you,” he murmurs. _ _

_ _By now, it’s night time and Harry is exhausted from everything he’s been through today. He glances up at Louis sleepily, eyes half open._ _

_ _“Why are you still here with me?”_ _

_ _There’s a moment of silence, hesitation, and Harry thinks he’s asked the wrong question, that maybe Louis will leave and that’s the last thing he wants. Before he can say anything, Louis speaks._ _

_ _“Because you’re still my everything.”_ _

_ _Harry smiles into Louis’ neck, pressing a soft kiss to the smooth skin there. He falls asleep to Louis rubbing his back. The last thing he remembers is Louis pressing a kiss to the top of his head and whispering, “I love you.”_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _When they wake up, Louis is wrapped around Harry in a way that makes him feel secure, protected. _ _

_ _Harry yawns and gently lifts Louis’ arm from around his waist and stretches. He climbs out of bed slowly so as not to wake Louis and heads for the bathroom. _ _

_ _Once he's done his business, he washes his face and runs a hand through his sleep wrecked hair. His eyes are puffy and still somewhat red from all the crying he did yesterday. He doesn't want Louis to see him like this but at this point he can't bring himself to care too much. _ _

_ _Louis obviously cares for him and Harry knows that. He's just scared of what Louis is going to say when he finds out he's going to be a father. _ _

_ _Harry wants to surprise him in a cute way but honestly, he's so tired and the morning sickness has been so brutal that he just can't find it in him to go all out. _ _

_ _He got an ultrasound done at the doctors while he was there so he has a couple of black and white ultrasound pictures he can show him. He found out that he's almost eight weeks along and the baby looks like a little peanut. _ _

_ _Those pictures are still in the back pocket of his jeans lying on the floor from where he'd shucked them off last night in his haste to get into bed. He reckons he’ll give Louis the pictures and that'll just be his easy, simple way of telling him. _ _

_ _He goes into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of almond milk and puts a piece of bread in the toaster. He sips his almond milk slowly, unsure if this will upset his stomach, and waits for the toast. _ _

_ _It pops out and nearly makes Harry spill his drink all over himself. He can never _not_ be surprised when the toast pops out. It always scares him. _ _

_ _He takes his toast and milk and heads back into his bedroom, sliding carefully into bed beside Louis, who is still fast asleep on his back. _ _

_ _His eyelashes are the colour of cinnamon, fanned out across his sharp cheekbones. His eyebrows are furrowed, like he's dreaming about something important. His lips are pressed together tightly and Harry wonders what he's dreaming about. His arm is splayed across the bed where Harry was lying. _ _

_ _Harry sits cross legged facing him, munching on his toast as he watches Louis sleep. This is kinda creepy, he thinks, watching someone sleep. But he's so gorgeous like this that Harry can't help himself. He watches as he twitches and jerks in his sleep and he must be dreaming about something wild. _ _

_ _Eventually, though, his eyes start fluttering open and he lets out a big yawn. He takes in the sight of Harry sitting in front of him, eating toast and holding his almond milk with a small, shy smile. _ _

_ _“Morning, Lou,” Harry murmurs. _ _

_ _Louis smiles the most beautiful smile Harry's ever seen. “Good morning, beautiful.”_ _

_ _Harry blushes and turns his head to hide his smile in his shoulder. _ _

_ _Louis notices that he's eating toast so he says, “stomach still upset this morning?”_ _

_ _Harry shakes his head. “Surprisingly no. I just wanted toast this morning.”_ _

_ _Louis nods. “How'd you sleep? You had quite a stressful night last night.”_ _

_ _Harry's cheeks reddened as he remembers all the sobbing he did into Louis’ chest as he held him. _ _

_ _“Good, actually. First restful sleep I've had in weeks.”_ _

_ _“I'm glad.”_ _

_ _They sit in silence for awhile, Louis rubbing at his eyes and yawning, still trying to wake himself up completely. _ _

_ _“Shit. Slept in my contacts again,” he mumbles, blinking rapidly. “I have got to stop doing that.”_ _

_ _Harry laughs softly. “I have some contact solution in the bathroom cabinet if you need some.”_ _

_ _Louis smiles and nods. “Thanks. So,” he says, sounding unsure, “you gonna tell me what last night was all about or what? Like, what did the doctor say to have you all upset?”_ _

_ _Harry stops chewing and stares at Louis, caught off guard. He gulps down a mouthful of toast and clears his throat. _ _

_ _“Um...it's...it's--Louis, if I tell you, promise me you won't get angry?”_ _

_ _Louis’ face shifts into confusion. “Huh? Why would I get angry? Harry, what's going on?”_ _

_ _Harry thinks about it for a second. Is now the right time to tell Louis? He can't exactly lie to him. He is the father. He'd be angry if he found out Harry didn't tell him sooner. _ _

_ _He hands Louis his glass of milk and scoots out of bed. Louis sits up, blanket dropping around his waist and Harry tries not to stare at his naked, tattooed chest. _ _

_ _He fails. _ _

_ _Once he finds his discarded jeans on the floor he turns around so Louis can't see him and pulls the black and white sonogram picture out of the pocket. _ _

_ _He holds the picture in his hands and stares at his little peanut, that's what he's started calling it, and feels a rush of warmth come over him as he stares at his and Louis’ baby. He can't believe that's inside of him right now. _ _

_ _“Harry?”_ _

_ _Oh. Right. _ _

_ _He clamps the picture to his chest and slowly turns around. He didn't realise it but tears had formed in his eyes. His hormones were already running wild; he was crying over the smallest things._ _

_ _“What is it? What's wrong, baby?”_ _

_ _Harry smiles. “Baby.”_ _

_ _“Yes? What is it?” He gestures to what Harry is holding against his chest tightly and Harry nods, finally having the courage to peel the picture from his chest and hold it out by the corners. _ _

_ _"Baby.”_ _

__

__

_ _Louis’ eyes go wide when he realises what Harry's holding. He sees the word BABY with an arrow pointed towards their little peanut and his mouth drops open. _ _

_ _“A baby?” he asks, eyes wide. _ _

_ _Harry nods. “Yeah, Lou. Our baby.”_ _

_ _Louis gets out of bed and stands in front of Harry, taking the picture and staring at it closely, studying the small gray blob. _ _

_ _“Oh my God,” he breathes, hand coming up to cover his mouth. “You're...you're pregnant.”_ _

_ _Harry nods again and smiles nervously. “Yeah. We're gonna be parents, Lou.”_ _

_ _The tears have started pouring down his cheeks and Harry wipes his face with his free hand, the other Louis had taken in his own. _ _

_ _He squeezes Harry's hand and grins the brightest grin Harry's ever seen and leans up to press his lips to Harry's. He kisses him back with fervour, needing his touch and his mouth all in one. _ _

_ _They pull away and Louis wraps his arms around Harry. “Oh my god,” he says in awe, "we're gonna have a baby, baby!”_ _

_ _He's clearly excited about the news which is a huge relief to Harry. He knows they have lots to talk about but right now he just wants to enjoy the moment. _ _

_ _Louis kisses him again and rubs his back. “Wow. This is amazing. I never….I just...wow, I'm speechless,” he laughs, burying his smiling face in Harry's neck. “This is incredible. I'm gonna be a daddy.”_ _

_ _Harry nods, smiling. “Yes you are. And you'll be a fantastic one. I can't wait to meet our little peanut.”_ _

_ _Louis looks up at him with an amused expression. “Peanut?”_ _

_ _“Yeah. It looks like a little peanut, doesn't it?”_ _

_ _Louis looks at the picture again and agrees. He takes a step back and looks down at Harry's slightly bloated tummy. He places a hand on it and rubs in circles. “I--this is crazy, but I love our peanut so much already.” He looks at Harry, who is smiling from ear to ear. _ _

_ _“I know it wasn't planned but--”_ _

_ _“No, I'm glad this happened,” Louis interrupts. “This is...starting a family with you is all I've ever wanted.”_ _

_ _Harry tears up again, letting out a wet, choked laugh as he hugs Louis. “I heard you last night.”_ _

_ _“What?” Louis asks._ _

_ _“When you said you loved me. I heard you.”_ _

_ _Louis’ face reddens. “I thought you were sleeping. But it's true.”_ _

_ _Harry kisses Louis’ cheek. “Good. Because I love you too.”_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _ _month 4_ _ _

_ _Harry was officially sixteen weeks pregnant as of today. He couldn't believe how fast the pregnancy is going. _ _

_ _He's had his doctors appointments at the OBGYN and got started on prenatal vitamins. He's started a yoga class for expectant mums and he's changed his eating habits. Louis likes to poke fun at him but he knows it's good for Harry and the baby. _ _

_ _Except he's not as happy when Harry cooks asparagus for dinner. Which leads us to another thing: He's moved in with Harry and they've officially gotten back together. _ _

_ _Harry was ecstatic and Louis is extremely happy and they're both content with life. They're so excited for the baby, they can't wait to see what he or she looks like, like who's eyes they'll have or who they'll act like the most._ _

_ _Today they are going to the doctor to find out if they’re having a boy or a girl. They don’t care what it is as long as they’re healthy. _ _

_ _Once they arrive at the doctors office, Louis signs Harry in while Harry goes to sit down. His ankles are starting to swell a little and his back has been hurting him quite a lot lately as the baby grows._ _

_ _“Alright, love?” Louis asks as sits down beside him, hand coming up to put a curl behind Harry’s ear. “Look a bit pained there.”_ _

_ _Harry sighs. “Just my back is all. I imagine it’s going to get much worse.”_ _

_ _Louis nods. “Me mum always had back pain when she was pregnant but it was really bad with the twins.”_ _

_ _Harry takes Louis’ hand and squeezes it, placing them in his lap. “Louis, what if we were to have twins?”_ _

_ _Louis looks a bit surprised at the question. “Well. I would be thrilled, actually. Continue mum’s twin streak.” He laughs._ _

_ _Harry’s fond smile comes out at the sound._ _

_ _“I wouldn’t mind twins,” he says softly. “Two babies at once sounds amazing.”_ _

_ _“Lots of nappies and lots of crying, babe,” Louis reminds him. “You sure you want that?”_ _

_ _Harry looks at Louis and nods. “Of course. As long as I have you I feel like I could raise a village.”_ _

_ _Louis laughs at that and squeezes Harry’s hand. “You’re funny.”_ _

_ _“Harry Styles?”_ _

_ _The nurse is standing at an open door, clipboard in hand as she looks around the room for Harry._ _

_ _He and Louis both stand and Louis looks at him questioningly. “Do you want me to come back with you?”_ _

_ _Harry looks appalled at the question. “Of course, you dimwit, c’mon!” He tugs Louis with him and the nurse smiles at them as she leads them back to an empty room._ _

_ _“Just remove your shirt and put this gown on—open side in the front, and lie back on the table. The tech will be with you shortly.”_ _

_ _Harry does as he’s told and Louis takes a seat beside the chair Harry is lying in. _ _

_ _“That machine looks so complicated,” he stares at the ultrasound machine in wonder. “How does it even work?”_ _

_ _“Maybe you should ask the tech.”_ _

_ _“Maybe I will.” Harry giggles and Louis stands up just to press a chaste kiss to his lips. _ _

_ _“I’ve been dying to do that,” he says softly, sweeping his fringe back. “You look really nice today, by the way.”_ _

_ _Harry blushes, feels his cheeks burning, hot and red. “So do you.”_ _

_ _Louis is wearing a black v-neck with black skinnies and his white Vans, his basic attire, but to Harry he looks like a model. His eyes are a lovely shade of blue today, outstanding actually, and Harry wants to drown in them._ _

_ _The tech comes in with a smile. “Good morning, Harry. How’re you feeling today?”_ _

_ _“I’m good. How are you?” he asks to be polite._ _

_ _“I’m well, thank you. Who is this?” she gestures at Louis. _ _

_ _“I’m Louis,” he answers, eyes flicking to Harry before he says, “his boyfriend.”_ _

_ _The tech smiles. “Ah, okay then. I’m Angelina. Nice to meet you both. I’ll be doing the scan today and when I’m done you’ll know what you’re having. Are you ready?”_ _

_ _Angelina opens his gown and squirts a big dollop of gel onto his slightly protruding belly. She places the Doppler in the blob of gel and begins moving it around slowly._ _

_ _Harry watches as Louis watches the screen intently, eyes squinting as he tries to make sense of what he’s seeing. Harry can’t wait to birth this baby, to see Louis’ face light up when he sees their baby’s face. He can’t wait to see Louis become the amazing father he knows he will be._ _

_ _“Here’s the head,” Angelina points to the screen, “and here’s a foot.” She presses some buttons and continues to move the doppler around. “Are you ready to find out?” she asks, an excited grin on her face._ _

_ _Harry starts to nod but then Louis stops him. “Harry, what if we don’t find out? What if we get the results in an envelope and give it to Zayn to keep and have a reveal party?”_ _

_ _Harry just looks at Louis, thinking. That’s not a bad idea, he thinks, it’s really clever actually. But he’s dying to know what he’s having; he doesn’t know if he can wait._ _

_ _But seeing the look in Louis’ eyes right now makes his decision for him. _ _

_ _“Okay, let’s do it.”_ _

_ _Louis grins so wide and presses a kiss to Harry’s forehead. Harry beams at the attention._ _

_ _Angelina is just smiling sweetly and she nods. “Lots of couples choose to do this as well. I will print off the result picture and put it in an envelope for you.”_ _

_ _“Thank you so much,” Louis says, reaching for Harry’s hand._ _

_ _Angelina places the printed out picture, the picture that holds their futures, in an envelope and seals it, handing it to Louis._ _

_ _“There ya go. Harry, here’s some tissues to clean up with and I will see you in four weeks.”_ _

_ _They bid her goodbye and Louis tucks the envelope into his back pocket._ _

_ _“Do not lose that,” Harry warns as he wipes up his tummy. “I will not forgive you…_boyfriend_.”_ _

_ _Louis grins and his eyes crinkle. He leans down and Harry wraps a hand around the back of his neck as their lips meet, pressing against each other urgently and fiercely._ _

_ _“You’re incredible,” Louis says, hand coming down to rest on Harry’s small bump. “You’re doing amazing carrying our baby, baby.”_ _

_ _Harry smiles so hard his cheeks hurt. _ _

_ _On their way home, they stop at Zayn’s flat. Zayn is one of their long time friends from university. Zayn is more than happy to keep the envelope and help them plan a gender reveal party. He places the envelope in a cabinet in his kitchen where he keeps his important papers._ _

_ _“I’m so glad you guys trust me with this,” Zayn smiles. “I’m more than happy to help. I can’t believe you’re expecting, Harry. Can’t wrap my head around it.”_ _

_ _“I really can’t either,” he laughs. “But it’s happening. We can’t wait to be parents.”_ _

_ _Louis grins at Harry. “We better get home; we have lots of planning to do, don’t we?”_ _

_ _Harry nods, eyes searching Louis sparkling blue ones and seeing the mischievous glint in them. He knows what Louis is wanting. Him._ _

_ _“Yeah, we do,” Harry agrees. “Let’s go home.”_ _

_ _ _Home._ _ _

_ _~_ _

_ _“You’re beautiful,” Louis murmurs as he peppers kisses down Harry’s chest, between his pecs, and down to his belly. His hands come up to cradle the bump and he presses a big kiss to Harry’s belly button. “Absolutely stunning.”_ _

_ _Harry’s skin flushes; he’s hot and sweaty, his skin is turning red and blotchy in some places. He’s had Louis working over him for the past hour and he’s about had all he can take._ _

_ _“Lou,” he whimpers, nails scratching down Louis’ chest. “Need more.”_ _

_ _“I’ve got you, baby,” Louis rasps out, moving his hips quicker, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the quiet room. “Tell me what you need.”_ _

_ _Harry mewls as Louis leans down to gently bite at a sensitive nipple. “Just need you,” he gasped out as Louis hits that spot inside of him, making him see stars. “Just make me come.”_ _

_ _Louis grinds his hips against Harry’s arse and Harry cries out as he’s in the perfect angle to keep hitting his spot. “How’s that, love? Alright?”_ _

_ _Louis leans down and licks into Harry’s mouth, kissing him fervently. Harry nods and continues to kiss him back as waves of pleasure spread through him, giving him goosebumps._ _

_ _He comes with a cry into Louis’ mouth, Louis swallowing the sound and grinding in a few more times before he comes too, filling Harry up._ _

_ _They stay like that for awhile until it’s not possible to stay connected anymore and Louis slips out, making Harry whimper and reach for Louis. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s sweaty body and cradles him against his chest, Harry’s face in the crook of Louis’ neck._ _

_ _They lie in silence for awhile; Harry traces shapes into Louis’ chest as they catch their breath and ignore the ebbs of sleep. Which they’re not doing a good job of._ _

_ _“You’re going to be an amazing daddy, Lou,” Harry whispers, hand tangling in Louis’ matted hair. “I know the baby will love you.”_ _

_ _Louis smiles down at Harry and kisses his bitten red lips. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that,” he murmurs. “I’m scared shitless, Harry. I can only imagine how you must be feeling. But I know you’ll do amazing throughout this pregnancy and delivery. I’m scared but so excited.”_ _

_ _Harry grins sleepily. “I’m so excited, too. And scared. And hungry. And sleepy.”_ _

_ _Louis laughs. “I’ll fix us some cereal, okay? Then we can sleep.”_ _

_ _Harry nods and pouts as Louis gets out of bed, taking the warmth with him. Harry is happy. Blissfully happy. He would’ve never thought an accidental pregnancy would lead him here to this morning. He had never intended to become pregnant but he’s so glad he did._ _

_ _It’s brought Louis back to him and pretty soon, it’ll bring both of them a sweet baby to love._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _ _Month 5_ _ _

_ _It took about four weeks to plan the gender reveal. They had to create and send out invitations, find decorations, and decide what food to bring._ _

_ _They decided on pink and blue cupcakes and an array of pastas from a restaurant close by. _ _

_ _Zayn was in charge of decorations. He had bought pink and blue streamers, balloons, and table toppers._ _

_ _It was the day of the reveal and Harry was running around like a madwoman._ _

_ _“Harry,” Louis calls, trying to grab onto his speedy boyfriend, “calm down! Stop running, will you? No need to be in such a rush.”_ _

_ _Harry scoffs, breathing heavily. “Yes there is, Lou! The party starts at two and it’s twelve thirty now and we still have to get dressed and get to the venue. Thank god Zayn is in charge of decorating! I am a mess!”_ _

_ _Louis can’t help but chuckle a little at his boyfriend’s frazzled state. “Harry. Take a deep breath and calm down. We will be there on time, don’t you worry.”_ _

_ _Harry looks reluctant to nod but he does and takes a deep breath. “Fine. Now move so I can go put some decent clothes on.”_ _

_ _Louis steps to the side and shakes his head at Harry. Everyone was told to wear the colour they thought it was going to be: blue or pink. Louis is wearing blue because he thinks the baby is a boy and Harry is wearing pink for a girl._ _

_ _They had a playful argument the night before about if it was a girl or boy which led to them playfully wrestling each other before Louis ended up inside of Harry. For the third time that day. Harry’s hormones have been wreaking havoc on his body and he can’t get enough of Louis. Louis doesn’t mind though. At all. Sex with Harry is the best thing he’s ever experienced and he’s glad to keep experiencing it._ _

_ _He’s pretty sure they’ll be having celebratory sex tonight once they’re home._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _They arrive at the venue, which is a pavilion with stone picnic tables and stone pillars. There’s an empty field beside the pavilion where they’re going to shoot confetti guns and reveal the gender. They see Zayn running about hanging up crepe paper and balloons and they both smile._ _

_ _“Zayn!” Louis calls, waving to him. Zayn looks over and smiles and waves before taking off again to finish hanging balloons._ _

_ _“Thank God he’s helping us,” Harry breathes, hand on his tummy. “I just don’t think I would’ve had the energy for all that.”_ _

_ _Louis snorts. “Been using all your energy on sex, haven’t ya?”_ _

_ _Harry smacked Louis’ arm and they continued to meet up with Zayn._ _

_ _Zayn stops in front of them and smiles. “All done,” he says, motioning around him. “Only took about an hour.”_ _

_ _“Thank you so much,” Harry and Louis say in unison. _ _

_ _“No prob, Bob,” Zayn says nonchalantly, and Harry bursts out laughing before covering his mouth in surprise._ _

_ _Zayn and Louis join in on laughing at Zayn’s weird joke before Harry starts unloading the cupcakes and food out of their car. Louis rushes over and takes the food from him and they start spreading it out on a blue and pink dotted table cloth covered table. They put out the crisps and dip along with the different pastas they picked up from an Italian restaurant._ _

_ _Once everything is set up, they sit down to rest until the first guest arrives. _ _

_ _It’s Niall, Louis’ old roommate. “Louis, man!”_ _

_ _Louis stands up with a big smile and hugs Niall. “Niall! It’s been awhile.” he says to him._ _

_ _“I know it. Can’t believe you’re having an actual child,” Niall laughs. _ _

_ _“Still hasn’t sunk in,” Louis replies. “But I’m excited.”_ _

_ _Niall pats him on the back and heads to the food table. “I’ll just get started on these cupcakes, then.” _ _

_ _Niall selects a blue cupcake, which matches his blue shirt, and starts chomping on it immediately. They’d gotten a bakery to bake cupcakes, one that Harry used to work at when he was a teenager. _ _

_ _The guests start arriving in crowds and Harry marvels at the array of pink and blue shirts. His mum arrives wearing a purple shirt and he looks at her in confusion._ _

_ _“Mum, why are you wearing a purple shirt?”_ _

_ _“Because, dear, I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl, as long as he or she is healthy, I’m happy with either!” she replies with a wide grin. She was thrilled to become a grandmother; she cried and screamed for an hour when Harry told her he was pregnant._ _

_ _Louis smiles at Anne but Harry can tell that something’s wrong. He sits down beside him at a picnic table and frowns. “What’s wrong, babe?”_ _

_ _Louis shakes his head. “Nothing.”_ _

_ _Harry gives him a look. “Come on. You seem upset.”_ _

_ _Louis looks at him and Harry sees the tears in his eyes. “I just...Mum won’t get to meet our baby. She won’t get to hold him or her or kiss them or babysit them when we’re away. I...it’s a lot to take in.”_ _

_ _Harry kisses Louis’ forehead and hugs him close. “I’m sorry, baby. I know it’s hard. I miss her too. But she will always be with us, and always watching over us.”_ _

_ _Louis nods. He wipes his eyes and gives Harry a sad smile. Harry takes his hand and gives it a squeeze. Louis says, “Thank you, Harry. It’s just kind of overwhelming how much I miss her right now. This is something I always pictured her being here for and it’s just unreal that she can’t meet her first grandchild.”_ _

_ _Harry nods. “I understand. I know it hurts. I wish she was here but we’ll make sure the baby knows all about her, okay? I love you.”_ _

_ _Louis nods. “Of course we will. I love you too.”_ _

_ _Harry and Louis’ heads turned when they heard their names being called from outside the pavilion. It was Zayn calling them over to the grassy field where he was holding two cylinder shaped objects._ _

_ _They walked over to him and he held up the cylinders. “These right here, boys, hold your future.”_ _

_ _They laughed and Zayn waved the confetti rockets around. “We’ll count to three and you two will twist the bottom at the same time and either blue or pink confetti will shoot out. Easy, right?”_ _

_ _Louis and Harry nod and grin. “I can’t wait, oh my god, when can we do this?”_ _

_ _Zayn looked around. “I think just about all of your guests are here so, whenever you guys want to.”_ _

_ _Harry nods. “Let me just say hi to everyone and then we’ll get started, okay?”_ _

_ _“Right.”_ _

_ _Once Louis and Harry have greeted everyone in attendance they announce that they’re about to do the reveal outside of the pavilion in the grassy area. _ _

_ _Everyone follows them with an excited buzz as they go and as soon as everyone is gathered around Louis and Harry, Zayn hands them the confetti rockets. _ _

_ _“Being the only one who knows has been pretty great, not gonna lie,” Zayn jokes._ _

_ _Harry nudges his shoulder. “Thank you again for doing this.”_ _

_ _“Of course.”_ _

_ _Louis and Harry stand beside each other in front of the crowd and get into position._ _

_ _“Now, let’s all count to three!”_ _

_ _Harry’s insides were tingling with excitement and Louis was bouncing on his toes beside him. _ _

_ _“Are you ready, baby?” Louis asks, grinning at his boy. _ _

_ _“More than ever.”_ _

__ _“One!”_  
“Two!”  
“Three!”  
Harry and Louis twisted the bottom of the rockets and yelped at the loud _pop_ that came with it, eyes widening as they saw the confetti explode out of one end. 

_ _Confetti shot up into the sky and started to fall around them like snow as everyone cheered and whooped and hollered. _ _

_ _Harry and Louis hugged each other, Harry already crying, as they listened to their friends and family cheering excitedly._ _

_ _Soon everyone was coming up to them and hugging and congratulating them._ _

_ _Harry’s mum came up to both of them and wrapped them in tight hugs, tears spilling down her face. “Oh, you two don’t know how happy I am! I can’t wait four more months!”_ _

_ _They laughed and she left with a kiss to each of their cheeks. Louis appreciated that Harry’s mum treated him as one of her own and loved him. _ _

_ _“Mum would be so happy,” Louis says, Harry barely able to hear him. _ _

_ _He squeezes Louis into his side and presses a kiss to his forehead. “She definitely would be.”_ _

_ _~  
_month 6__ _

_ _

_ _The sun was shining, the sky was clear and as blue as Louis’ eyes, and the countryside looked absolutely gorgeous. Harry's missed this scenery as much as he's missed living here. Right now he and Louis are currently making their way up to Cheshire to see Anne. _ _

_ _

_ _Harry’s tummy has grown exponentially, making it harder to bend over or stand up. But Louis has been such a big help during the transition and it just makes Harry fall more in love with him everyday. _ _

_ _

_ _They're doing so well; Harry never thought this would be his life the day he saw Louis at the wedding. He never thought the magnetic pull towards each other would be so strong but yet it was. They were basically back together the moment they slept together so many months ago at Louis' house. _ _

_ _

_ _Maybe it was fast, maybe even stupid, but Harry doesn't regret it for one moment. It led them here and he is so grateful. Becoming a dad is everything he's ever wanted, Louis too, and he's elated that he gets to do this with him. He wouldn't want it with anyone else. _ _

_ _

_ _He can't wait to see the type of father Louis will be. He knows he'll be so involved in their child's life and he'll give them all the attention in the world. He can't wait to see him teach them footie or how to play a guitar. He can't wait to watch him send them off on their first day of school. He looks forward to the nights of watching Disney movies and eating cookies that the kids helped make. _ _

_ _

_ _He wants it all and soon, he'll have it. _ _

_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _

_ _When they arrive at Anne's, Harry groans and lays his head back against the headrest. A dull ache is present in his lower back and it's probably from sitting so long in one position. _ _

_ _

_ _“What is it, baby?” Louis asks, concern etched onto his face. “You okay?”_ _

_ _

_ _Harry grimaces but nods. “Yeah, think I’m just cramping up from the ride up here. Pretty stiff and all.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis frowns. “Harry, you know Anne would've made the trip down to London if we'd just asked. You wouldn't have had to endure this long trip.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Don't make me feel guilty for wanting to visit my childhood home,” Harry says with a small smirk. “I just figured it would be easier since we can stay in my old room and it makes sense, since we don't have any extra rooms at the flat.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis thinks about it and nods. “You're right. Okay, Anne is probably wondering why we're just sitting here. Let me come help you, love.”_ _

_ _

_ _Harry waits as Louis comes around to his side of the car and opens the door, holding his hand out for Harry to take as he slowly and carefully lowers himself out of the car. _ _

_ _

_ _“Good?” Louis asks, hand on Harry's lower back. _ _

_ _

_ _Harry nods and pecks Louis’ cheek. “All good, babe.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Harry! Louis!” They look up to see Anne running towards them, arms outstretched and smile wide. “Finally! I started to think you two had stood me up!”_ _

_ _

_ _They laughed and Harry enveloped his mum in a big hug. His stomach pushed her away a little but she didn't seem to mind. When they pulled away she glanced down at his tummy and her eyes widened. _ _

_ _

_ _“Oh, darling, look at you!” she gushes. “You're glowing! Oh my god, my baby is having a baby!”_ _

_ _

_ _Harry playfully rolls his eyes as she wipes a tear from her eye. “Yes, mum, you've known this for awhile now.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I know but you're just bigger than the last time I saw you and I know that's supposed to happen; I don't even know why I’m so shocked!” _ _

_ _

_ _“Hi, Anne,” Louis says, coming up beside them carrying their duffle bags. _ _

_ _

_ _“Hi, Lou,” she says, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “You two look great.”_ _

_ _

_ _They smile and she leads them into the house. It's the same as Harry left it all those years ago, save for some new picture frames and plants and new flooring. It smells like home and a little bit of cinnamon and it’s so comforting. Harry can't wait to fall asleep here tonight. He's missed it here. _ _

_ _

_ _“So, thought of any names yet?” she asks but both of them keep their mouths shut. _ _

_ _

_ _“It's a surprise,” Harry says, eyes full of happiness. “You'll find out when they're born.”_ _

_ _

_ _Anne pouts. “Really? So unfair, love.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis laughs. “We figured, since everyone knows the gender, we'd leave one thing as a surprise for you all.”_ _

_ _

_ _Anne nods, smiling. “Makes sense. You boys want any tea?”_ _

_ _

_ _They both nod and she hurries over to the counter to start preparing it. Louis is amazed she still knows how he takes his tea, even after all this time of being away from Harry. _ _

_ _

_ _Once they're all seated around the table with a cup of tea, the door slams from the living room and Gemma waltzes into the room. _ _

_ _

_ _“Baby brother!” she yells, pulling him gently into a hug. “Oh my goodness, look at you! Oh wow. You're huge!”_ _

_ _

_ _“Gee, thanks,” he laughs. “Nice to see you too.”_ _

_ _

_ _Gemma waves him off. “You know what I mean. I can't believe you're having a baby. Especially before me.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Yeah, well,” Harry grins and looks over at Louis. “Couldn't keep this one away.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis blushes and looks away. Louis knows if he'd restrained himself more that night they'd never be in this situation. Hell, they'd probably not even be back together. Louis doesn't regret that night one bit. It led him here and he's so thankful. _ _

_ _

_ _“Hey, Louis,” Gemma greets, coming over to hug him. “So good to see you again.”_ _

_ _

_ _“You as well. Love your hair, by the way.”_ _

_ _

_ _It was long and wavy, dyed a lavender with dark roots. “Thank ya. Did it myself.”_ _

_ _

_ _Gemma makes a cuppa and sits down at the table and they talk like they haven't seen each other in years. _ _

_ _

_ _-_ _

_ _

_ _Later that night Louis and Harry are crammed into Harry’s old bed, barely able to cuddle without elbowing each other in the face. _ _

_ _

_ _“Maybe this was a bad idea,” Harry says. “We should've just took mum’s bed when she offered. At least it's way bigger.”_ _

_ _

_ _“No, I like this,” Louis says, arm coming around Harry’s waist to pull him closer. “Like having you so close.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Yeah?” Harry breathes, nose touching the tip of Louis’ nose. _ _

_ _

_ _“Yeah.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis presses his lips to Harry's, feeling the soft, plushness of his pink lips against his own, and he sighs contentedly against Harry’s mouth. _ _

_ _

_ _Louis brushes Harry's hair out of his face and smooths a few strands back, tugging very lightly and loving the way Harry's face scrunches up and his breath hitches. _ _

_ _

_ _“Don't,” he rasps. “I'll get hard.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Yeah? Just from pulling your hair? You like that don't you?”_ _

_ _

_ _“Louis,” Harry whines. “Please.”_ _

_ _

_ _Harry's pleas were in vain because Louis could already feel his cock thickening against his thigh. He'd insisted on sleeping naked as usual and all of him was pressed against Louis also naked body. “I can feel that, you know.”_ _

_ _

_ _Harry stifled a giggle in Louis’ neck. “Shut up. What do you expect, I get hard just listening to you breathe.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis busts out laughing. “Do you? That's news to me.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I'm super horny these days...it's a problem,” Harry sighs, hand coming up to cup the back of Louis’ neck. _ _

_ _

_ _“Not much of a problem, dear. Let me take care of you, yeah?” Louis whispers, minty breath fanning over Harry's flushed face. _ _

_ _

_ _Harry closes his eyes and nods, relaxing. He feels goosebumps erupt on his skin as Louis’ hand travels down his arm and across his stomach and down to where Harry needs him most. His breath hitches as Louis takes his cock in his hand and squeezes lightly. _ _

_ _

_ _Louis’ hand is rough and almost cool to Harry's hot, flushed skin. Louis watches Harry's face as he starts to drag his fist up slowly, then down slowly. He watches as Harry's eyes open, lidded and staring intently at Louis, and he watches as they flutter shut when he twists his wrist just right. _ _

_ _

_ _Harry lets out a low moan, head bowing forward so he and Louis’ foreheads are pressed together. Louis loves having him this close. He can see every freckle, every eyelash of his boy, and he realises just how lucky he is to have someone so beautiful, inside and out, in his life. _ _

_ _

_ _Precome makes the drag slicker and when Louis’ hand speeds up and his thumb flicks over the head, Harry moans again into Louis’ mouth, kissing him lazily yet fervently. Louis is hard and aching against his stomach but this moment is all for Harry. _ _

_ _

_ _“Baby,” Louis breathes, staring lovingly at his boyfriend, whose eyes have closed and his breathing is rapid. “Does it feel good?”_ _

_ _

_ _Harry whimpers and nods. “Always make me feel so good, Lou.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Do you wanna come for me? Show me how good I make you feel?”_ _

_ _

_ _Harry moans, and for a second he's afraid Anne or Gemma might hear but he hears no sounds from the hallway so he figures they're good. _ _

_ _

_ _“Kiss me,” Harry chokes out and Louis does. _ _

_ _

_ _His tongue is licking out the inside of Harry's mouth, his fist sliding and twisting on Harry's swollen cock, his thumb massaging the slit every so often, making Harry gasp and moan and shiver and shake in Louis’ arms. _ _

_ _

_ _Louis’ other hand comes up to pinch at one of Harry's swollen nipples and Louis' glad he's got his mouth on Harry's because Harry just about screams as he comes in thick ropes all over Louis' hand and across his pregnant belly. _ _

_ _

_ _He's breathing hard as Louis presses kisses all over his face as Harry catches his breath. “I love you so much,” Harry gasps, bringing Louis’ hand up to his face and licking his come off his hand. _ _

_ _

_ _“Shit,” Louis breathes, so turned on and rock hard that it hurts. _ _

_ _

_ _“Let me,” Harry says, hand snaking down between Louis’ thighs. _ _

_ _

_ _“No, baby, it's late and I know you're exhausted,” he says grabbing Harry's hand to stop him. _ _

_ _

_ _Harry pouts, jutting out his lip. “Not fair. Please?”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis shakes his head. “We need sleep.”_ _

_ _

_ _Harry doesn't give up though. “Come on. I want to see you come. Use my stomach.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis’ eyes widened. “Use...what?”_ _

_ _

_ _“Use my stomach. Come on,” he takes Louis cock, giving it a couple of strokes before he lays it against his tummy, feeling the slick smear across his belly. “Move,” Harry instructs. _ _

_ _

_ _Louis looks bewildered for a second before he gets what Harry is wanting. He moves his hips back and forth slowly, the drag slick from precome and the smoothness of Harry's taut belly. It feels amazing and he suddenly feels like a teenager again, rubbing off on something just to get himself off. _ _

_ _

_ _“Feel good?” Harry asks, carding his fingers through Louis’ sweaty fringe. He kisses his forehead, then his nose, then his lips as Louis continues to slowly rock against Harry's stomach. _ _

_ _

_ _Louis nods and his eyebrows knit together as the burning begins low in his belly as his orgasm approaches. He lets out a small whine and Harry eats it up, licking into Louis’ mouth like it's the first time he's ever tasted him. _ _

_ _

_ _“Come on my stomach, Lou,” Harry urges and with one more wet thrust, he comes all over Harry’s bulging belly and groans into Harry's neck. “So hot.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis takes a moment to catch his breath and his hips stutter as his cock continues to touch Harry's now come soaked stomach. “Fucking hell I love you so much,” Louis croaks, throat dry. _ _

_ _

_ _“Mmm, I know,” Harry grins and kisses Louis once more, deeply. _ _

_ _

_ _Louis gets up and crosses the hall to the bathroom to grab some tissue to clean them up. He wipes up Harry's stomach and cleans the come off their softening cocks and Harry sighs sleepily. _ _

_ _

_ _“Think mum or Gemma heard any or that?” He asks, eyes fluttering shut. _ _

_ _

_ _“Hopefully not,” Louis replies, getting back into bed and molding his body to the back of Harry’s and pulling him close. He buries his face into Harry's neck and breathes him in. “We just defiled your childhood bed.”_ _

_ _

_ _They both laugh sleepily and Harry takes Louis’ hand and keeps it pressed against his tummy. Louis kisses Harry's neck and Harry sighs at the warm touch._ _

_ _The last thing they feel before drifting to sleep is their baby kicking against their intertwined hands._ _

_ _

_ _ _Month 7_ _ _

_ _

_ _“Harry, please lie down, for the love of god!” Louis shouts exasperatedly. _ _

_ _But his boyfriend wouldn’t listen._ _

_ _Harry was seven months and two weeks pregnant. He felt absolutely huge, like a mountain. His feet were swollen and his back was killing him but he refused to follow the doctors orders and lie down._ _

_ _“The doctor said you needed to be on bedrest, not running around like you’re doing now! C’mon, Harry, don’t be difficult.”_ _

_ _“Lou, I have to finish the baby’s room and there’s so much preparing to do!”_ _

_ _“I told you I would finish everything. I just need you to please lie down and rest.”_ _

_ _“But I’m not tired! I’m fine, I promise.”_ _

_ _Louis watched helplessly as Harry continued to zoom around, hand on his lower back as he waddled as fast as he could through the flat. _ _

_ _He absolutely adored pregnant Harry. He was super health conscious, loved on Louis every chance he could, and he loved seeing him get so happy about the baby and how his eyes lit up at any mention of the baby. _ _

_ _They’d decided on two names but would pick the perfect one as soon as they saw the baby’s face and see which one fit them._ _

_ _Louis was beyond excited that in a few short weeks they’d be parents and able to hold their new baby. Louis had always wanted to be a father and now he was getting his chance and he was still hardly able to believe it. He was ecstatic that Harry was the one giving him his first child. He wouldn’t want to do this with anyone other than Harry._ _

_ _His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a cry come from the baby’s room. He rushed in, immediately going to Harry’s side._ _

_ _Harry was gripping the crib as hard as he could, leaning on it slightly, his face red and scrunched up in pain._ _

_ _“Harry, baby, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Louis asked worriedly, eyebrows scrunched together. He grabbed Harry’s hand and led him to the rocking chair and helped him sit._ _

_ _“I just-ow-felt this sharp pain through my stomach all of a sudden. I don’t know if it’s contractions or maybe...gas? Louis, I’m scared.” He looked up at Louis with scared green eyes and Louis’ heart breaks._ _

_ _“How do you feel now, baby? I’m sorry you’re hurting,” Louis says, moving Harry’s hair off his sweaty forehead. _ _

_ _Harry’s face scrunches up in pain as one hand grabs Louis’ and the other flies to his stomach. “Ow! Okay, something isn’t right,” Harry grits out. _ _

_ _Louis kisses Harry’s forehead. “You’re only seven months, Harry, isn’t it too soon for you to go into labour?”_ _

_ _Harry nods, sweat beading on his forehead. “Yeah. But this feels...I don’t know...real?”_ _

_ _Louis stares at Harry’s stomach as he thinks. They haven’t even prepared a hospital bag yet and they’re just not ready. Maybe Louis is freaking out just a little. This could be it, however, it’s too early for the baby to come and couldn’t this be dangerous for the baby and Harry?_ _

_ _“Let me call your doctor and see what we should do, okay?”_ _

_ _Harry nods and Louis pulls his phone out, dialing their doctors office. It rang a few times before the receptionist picks up and Louis explains their issue to her._ _

_ _The doctor tells them to time the contractions and if they start to become five minutes apart to head to the hospital. Otherwise it could just be Braxton-Hicks. The doctor is concerned since he’s only seven months but she leaves him with strict instructions to stay in bed until they either go away or they need to head to the hospital._ _

_ _So Louis helps Harry up and leads him to their bedroom, helping him into bed and covering him up._ _

_ _“Now, I’m going to get us some tea and I’ll come back and we’ll time these things, okay?”_ _

_ _Harry nods and pulls the blanket up closer to his chin. “I love you, Lou.”_ _

_ _Louis smiles and kisses Harry’s forehead. “I love you baby.”_ _

_ _The contractions don’t stop. They become five minutes apart and Harry is hysterical._ _

_ _Louis is past hysterical. He’s already panicked and rushed through the flat packing a hospital bag and now he’s dealing with a hysterical boyfriend who won’t stop crying because of the pain, not that Louis blames him._ _

_ _“Lou, I swear, why did you do this to me? Ow, god, this is absolutely the worst!”_ _

_ _Louis helps Harry out of the bed and just shakes his head as he helps Harry slide slippers onto his swollen feet. _ _

_ _He grabs their bag and locks the door, helping Harry into his SUV. He squeezes Harry’s hand and presses a kiss to his sweaty forehead before he shuts the door._ _

_ _The ride to the hospital is a loud one. The contractions are coming quicker and quicker and Harry is not handling the pain very well. _ _

_ _“I’m never doing this again,” Harry wails, hands on his tummy. “I swear it.”_ _

_ _Louis rolls his eyes, he knows Harry’s bluffing. _ _

_ _All he wants is for Harry to deliver a healthy baby so he will stop hurting._ _

_ _He can’t wait to see his baby’s face._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _So, Harry’s definitely in labour, the doctor said._ _

_ _The problem is that he’s two months early and this shouldn’t be happening so soon. He’s flagged as high risk and immediately admitted into a room. The doctor wants to try for a natural birth because that’s what Harry wants but if it doesn’t go well, they will do a c-section. Since his water broke there is no way to stop the labour and he has to deliver now. _ _

_ _“Lou, why is this happening? Why am I going into labour so early?” Harry asked, rubbing his tummy, tears welling up in his eyes._ _

_ _He’s been snacking on ice chips and groaning ever so often in pain, squeezing Louis’ hand tightly. _ _

_ _“I don’t know, baby,” Louis answered truthfully. “God, I just want you and the baby to be okay.”_ _

_ _Harry winces as another contraction comes through, face turning red as he tries to tough it out. “I...do too. Lou.”_ _

_ _Louis looks at him, eyebrows furrowing together. “What is it, love?”_ _

_ _“If something happens to me--” He’s cut off by Louis’ lips smashing into his desperately, rendering them both out of breath and surprised by the intensity of it._ _

_ _“Do _not_, Harry Styles,” Louis spits, “do _not_ talk like that. Do you hear me? Nothing is going to happen to you, I will not let it.”_ _

_ _Harry whimpers and a tear falls down his cheek. He squeezes Louis’ hand again and Louis’ heart cracks. He nods and tries to smile at Louis but it turns into a grimace as another contraction hits him. They’re coming way too close together now and Louis knows the baby will be here soon._ _

_ _He just doesn’t know if he’s one hundred percent ready? What if he’s a shit father? What if the baby hates him? What if--_ _

_ _“Louis! I think it’s time,” Harry gasps, clutching his stomach. “I feel strange like...like I need to push.”_ _

_ _Louis freezes until Harry shouts at him to get the doctor so Louis does, frantically running to the nurses station to tell them they need the doctor._ _

_ _He runs back and Harry is moaning in pain, knees hiked up under the blanket and Louis is panicking. He’s about to witness his boy deliver their firstborn and he’s going to be able to hold their sweet baby in just a few short moments. Hopefully._ _

_ _Dr. Carr comes in with a smile followed by a team of nurses prepared for birth. He smiles nervously at them and they take their spots to begin. Harry eyes them nervously and clutches his stomach as he bears down. _ _

_ _“How ya feeling, love?” Dr. Carr asks, pulling Harry’s blanket off of him and placing his feet in the stirrups connected to the bed. “Ready to push, yeah?”_ _

_ _Harry nods quickly. “Yeah. I-I think so. I feel pressure.”_ _

_ _The doctor nods and looks between Harry’s legs. “Okay, I’m gonna check to see if it’s time to push.”_ _

_ _She begins prodding around down there and Harry winces a little at the intrusion. “Yep,” she pulls back, “definitely time to push. Ready?”_ _

_ _“Louis,” Harry whimpers, reaching for his hand. Louis takes his hand in both of his and squeezes. Harry squeezes back tightly._ _

_ _“On the count of three, Harry, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?”_ _

_ _Harry nods shakily as the countdown begins. Once they hit three he bears down and pushes, eyes scrunching up as he pushes with all his might. Nothing happens. _ _

_ _“Keep trying. It’ll take a few pushes. Count of three. Ready? Take a deep breath.”_ _

_ _They count to three again and Harry pushes but no progress is being made. _ _

_ _They continue for another thirty minutes and there has not been any progress made. Harry’s face is red and sweaty, his hair matted on forehead, and he’s growing more and more exhausted, his grip on Louis’ hand becoming weaker and weaker._ _

_ _His head falls to the side and he stares up at Louis. “I can’t do this anymore,” he whispers, throat dry and scratchy. “I’m so tired, Lou.”_ _

_ _Louis’ thumb rubs over Harry’s hand and he looks down at his boy with a soft, understanding smile. “I know baby but you _can_ do this. Okay? I know you can.”_ _

_ _Harry nods but Louis hears him repeat, “I can’t” over and over but Louis doesn’t stop him, he knows he’s in his own world right now._ _

_ _He pushes a few more times and by now they’ve been going at it for an hour. Harry’s barely able to push half as hard as he did when they first started and weak pushes definitely aren’t helping. Dr. Carr pushes back from between Harry’s legs and looks at Louis._ _

_ _“I’m going to give this about ten more minutes and if there’s still no baby then we’re going to have to do a c-section.”_ _

_ _Louis nods. “Alright.”_ _

_ _Harry, upon hearing the word c-section, sits up and protests. “No! I want to do this naturally. Please, Lou, don’t let them--”_ _

_ _“Shh, shh,” Louis tries to calm him but he’s already crying and holding his stomach tightly. “Angel, we have to do what is best for you and the baby. Okay? I know this isn’t how you want to do this but if we have to then we just have to.”_ _

_ _Harry turns away from Louis and lets silent tears stream down his face. He doesn’t want this; he wants to deliver his baby naturally to have the full experience of delivering his baby. C-section was not apart of his plans whatsoever. He wants his baby to be delivered safely so whether he likes it or not he’ll have to do what Lou and the doctors say obviously._ _

_ _Harry keeps trying though despite how exhausted he is. He’s very frustrated that the baby isn’t getting any closer to coming out._ _

_ _Right when Harry is halfway through a push, the monitor beside his bed starts to beep frantically. Their heads whip to the machine and the doctor whispers, “oh no.”_ _

_ _“What is it?” Louis and Harry say at the same time, immediately becoming worried and scared. _ _

_ _“The baby’s heart rate is dropping and Harry’s blood pressure is becoming low. We’re going to have to do an emergency c-section right now; there’s no way around it. April, get the OR ready now please, we can’t wait much longer.”_ _

_ _April, one of the nurses, rushes out of the room to prepare the operating room. Harry’s eyes are closed and he almost looks peaceful. He whines a little and squeezes Louis’ hand weakly before he lets his hand drop. Louis watches him closely, concerned, as he waits for them to come and get him for the c-section._ _

_ _He’s scared, is the thing. This isn’t going the way they imagined and now the baby is in danger._ _

_ _The nurses grab Harry’s bed by the rails and start to push it into the hallway. Louis follows and the doctor hands him these blue puffy things to put on his shoes and on his head along with a mask and a paper robe to cover his clothes._ _

_ _“Louis, this is an emergency c-section, I hope you understand that. I’m starting to suspect the umbilical cord is wrapped around the baby’s neck so I need you to be prepared in case anything takes a turn for the worst, okay?”_ _

_ _He nodded, too scared to say anything as he followed the doctor into the operation room. Harry was looking around for Louis and he immediately went to his side to grip his hand. _ _

_ _“Lou,” he whispered, “am I going to be okay?”_ _

_ _Louis nodded. “Of course, baby love, of course you are. And our sweet baby is going to be perfectly fine. I promise.”_ _

_ _Harry nodded and pursed his lips, wanting a kiss. Louis obliged him immediately and then watched as the doctor hurried over and started to begin the process._ _

_ _“You may feel some pressure, Harry, but don’t worry. The baby will be out quickly.”_ _

_ _Louis looked away as she pressed the scalpel into the taut skin of his belly, making a straight line and blood immediately began to seep out. She did her thing, digging around inside Harry, and he winced as he felt the ‘pressure’ she mentioned._ _

_ _“Ow,” he said weakly. “This feels weird.”_ _

_ _“I know, baby, but it’s almost over.”_ _

_ _Then the doctor told them she saw the baby and was about to pull it out. Harry cried out as the doctor gave a sharp tug from his abdomen and then she was holding up a bloody, gooey baby girl and whisking her away to the nurses._ _

_ _The cord was unwrapped quickly from around her neck but there was still no cry from the baby. They sucked her airways out and patted her back until finally._ _

_ _Then they heard it._ _

_ _Their daughter’s first cry._ _

_ _Louis and Harry looked at each other with the biggest smiles on their faces. Louis leaned down and kissed Harry passionately, hands carding through his hair. _ _

_ _“Thank you baby,” Louis whispered. “Thank you for my beautiful baby girl.”_ _

_ _“No, _thank you!_ I wouldn't have her if it wasn't for you.”_ _

_ _They smiled at each other some more, eyes sparkling, until the doctor came over to speak to them. _ _

_ _“Louis, Harry,” she began, “I need to prepare you guys. She is two months early so there are some complications. First, her heartbeat isn't regular, that could be from being so early or it could be something more serious. Only time will tell. Secondly, her breathing is going to take some time to regulate and so will her temperature. We're going to transfer her to NICU and go from there. Once she's settled in, you can come in and see her. Harry, we’re going to close you up now, okay?”_ _

_ _He nodded but he kept his gaze on Louis, who had frozen as he watched the doctor start to stitch Harry up. _ _

_ _He was scared. He wasn't happy that his baby was having complications but it wasn't anyone's fault that Harry went into labour early. They'd just have to take it one day at a time. _ _

_ _“Lou? Are you okay?”_ _

_ _Louis snapped out of his gaze and looked down at Harry. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine, baby. Are you okay? How are you feeling?”_ _

_ _Harry yawned. “I'm so tired. But I want to hold our baby so bad.”_ _

_ _“I know it, love, so do I.”_ _

_ _“Lou?”_ _

_ _“Yes, darling?”_ _

_ _“We’re daddies.”_ _

_ _~_ _

_ _The first time Harry holds his child he swears there’s no other feeling like it in the world. He holds his tiny, four pound baby close to his chest, holding her gingerly and safely. She’s so tiny he’s afraid he’ll hurt her. He’s still getting used to holding a baby, _his_ baby._ _

_ _Louis’ baby._ _

_ _When Louis first holds her, Harry cries. He loves the sight so much he takes a picture on his phone. Their first picture together. _ _

_ _She’s got tubes coming out of her nose and patches to monitor her heart rate and blood pressure but she couldn’t be more perfect. They did an absolutely fabulous job creating this one, he thinks. Louis is doing amazing already and Harry knows they’re going to be just fine._ _

_ _~_ _

_ _

_ _ _Three months later…_ _ _

_ _

_ _“Lou, can you grab her bottle for me off the stove, please?” Harry called from the nursery. His hands were full trying to calm his crying baby girl, rocking her gently and cooing soothingly at her. _ _

_ _

_ _She wasn't having it. _ _

_ _

_ _She was screaming her lungs out (Dr. Carr said her lungs were doing great and Harry can definitely tell) and Harry was about to pull his hair out. _ _

_ _

_ _Louis comes rushing into the nursery carrying her bottle and a burping cloth. “Here, baby.” _ _

_ _

_ _Harry sits down in the white rocker beside her crib and takes the bottle, gently placing the nipple into her mouth and she latches on, sucking greedily. The sudden silence is wonderful. She'd been crying nonstop and her shrill screams were starting to get to them. _ _

_ _

_ _They'd only been home from the hospital for a few days after spending the last three months in the hospital. They stayed by Sadie’s side every day and every night watching her grow stronger. Dr. Carr declared her fit to go home and they were elated. She was doing so well and had finally gotten up to nine pounds and six ounces. _ _

_ _

_ _They reckon they're doing a pretty good job as first time parents. As best as they possibly can. _ _

_ _

_ _The first night home neither of them got a wink of sleep. Sadie cried all night and nothing would soothe her. They sang to her, gave her a warm bath, fed her, changed her, rocked her, they even drove around London hoping the hum of the vehicle would put her to sleep. _ _

_ _

_ _It didn't. _ _

_ _

_ _She finally fell asleep sometime around six AM and they were so relieved and just about to go insane from exhaustion. They laid her down in her crib and watched her sleep peacefully. _ _

_ _

_ _They ended up falling into bed not even five minutes later, having quietly tiptoed into their room. They had shared a quick kiss and then they were out like a light. They managed to get three hours of sleep before Sadie was crying again, wanting to be fed. _ _

_ _

_ _Now they had mastered getting her to sleep and calming her down. She's been such a good baby so far. Harry and Louis are absolutely in love with her. They're so happy their family is complete. _ _

_ _

_ _For now. _ _

_ _

_ _They'd talked about having more babies in the future but right now their sole focus is on caring for Sadie. They've loved every moment of parenthood and this is what they've waited all their lives for. _ _

_ _

_ _“Not gonna lie, thought she'd never stop crying,” Louis said, swiping a hand through his hair. _ _

_ _

_ _He sat down on the floor in front of Harry, crossing his ankles and leaning back on his hands. His hair was disheveled and his blue eyes were tired and sleepy. His shirt had spit up stains all over it and his socks were dirty. But Harry thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Besides Sadie. He's so glad his daughter took after Louis and got his eyes. He’ll always love those blue eyes. _ _

_ _

_ _She had Harry's brown curls and Louis’ eyes. The perfect mixture of them both. _ _

_ _

_ _Harry has stains on his jumper and his hair is greasy. He has it pulled back with a tiny butterfly clip and he's got goosebumps on his bare legs. He's only in a sweatshirt and his underwear, never having had time to find pants after his shower. The only article of clothing he could find was a stained jumper before Sadie started bawling her eyes out. _ _

_ _

_ _“She's colicky, I think,” Harry responds, smoothing Sadie’s sparse curls back. “She has to be tired by now. She's been awake basically all night.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Do we take her to the doctor?” Louis asks, concerned. _ _

_ _

_ _“No, I think we can handle it. Just need to hold her and rock her a bit more.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis nods, still not entirely convinced. “I love her so much.”_ _

_ _

_ _Harry smiles warmly, eyes scrunching up. “I know you do, baby, so do I.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis returns his smile. “I love you.”_ _

_ _

_ _“I love you more.”_ _

_ _

_ _“No, I love you more!”_ _

_ _

_ _“Uh uh, I love--wait, Lou,” Harry whispers. “She's finally sleeping!”_ _

_ _

_ _“Yeah?” Louis asks excitedly, raising up to see his daughter sleeping soundly, the nipple of the bottle hanging from her lips. _ _

_ _

_ _“Oh thank god,” Harry says. He stands up slowly and gently places her into her crib, smiling down at her as she sleeps. _ _

_ _

_ _Louis comes up behind Harry and places his hands on his waist, breathing down his neck. He kisses the side of his warm neck and Harry shudders. _ _

_ _

_ _“So…” Louis starts and Harry smiles at his playful tone. “Gotta make a big adult decision here. Sleep or sex?”_ _

_ _

_ _They never really got much alone time anymore and certainly haven't had sex in weeks. Any time they've been woken up by Sadie they've both been hard and practically grinding on each other in their sleep. They always want each other and that hasn't changed. _ _

_ _

_ _Harry giggles and turns around, taking Louis’ hand and quietly leading him out of the nursery. _ _

_ _

_ _Once they make it into their bedroom Harry says, “I'm tired as shit but I want your cock more.”_ _

_ _

_ _“Yeah?” Louis’ cheeks heat up and he feels his cock start to stir in his sweats. Harry grabs him and pushes him back onto their bed, straddling him. _ _

_ _

_ _“Yes, yeah, definitely. Come on, move,” Harry rushes, “before she wakes up. It's been too long.”_ _

_ _

_ _Louis shudders as Harry grinds against his cock, reaching up to take Harry’s sweatshirt off. Harry looks so cute with his hair clipped back and the way his green eyes are shining so intensely has Louis pulling him down and kissing him roughly. _ _

_ _

_ _“Missed you so much,” Louis breathes between kisses, sighing when Harry pulls his sweats down and his cock pops free, red and leaking. _ _

_ _

_ _“You see me everyday, Lou,” Harry laughs, working his pants off. _ _

_ _

_ _“I know but like this. I miss having you like this.” His hands squeeze Harry's fleshy waist and Harry's eyes flutter. _ _

_ _

_ _“You've always got me, baby.”_ _

_ _

_ _ _Four years later…_ _ _

_ _

_ _“Daddy! My shoe is untied!” screams Sadie, stomping her foot. “Help!”_ _

_ _Louis comes out of the bathroom where he’d been helping Harry into the tub and walks over to his daughter. “I see that, love. Don’t you remember how your daddy taught you to tie it?”_ _

_ _She thinks for a moment and then shakes her head. Harry had taught her how to tie her shoes two weeks ago but Louis reckons she’s forgotten from lack of practice since it’s summer and she’s mostly running around barefoot or in sandals. _ _

_ _Today they’re taking her to her first day of nursery so she’s wearing a brand new pair of trainers that have glitter on them. Harry only agreed on these shoes if the glitter didn’t fall off all over the house and so far the house is covered in glitter but Louis and Harry are too soft to take them away from her. _ _

_ _Louis shows her once again how to tie her shoes and she nods that she understands and goes bouncing off towards her room, probably to get a few minutes of Barbies in before she has to leave. _ _

_ _“Lou?” Harry calls from the bathroom. Louis had left the door open in his haste to get to Sadie. “Can you shut the door? I’m cold.”_ _

_ _“Of course. I’m sorry, darling,” he smiles at his fiance and closes the door. “Call me when you need me.”_ _

_ _Sadie is four years old and has brought absolute joy to Louis and Harry’s lives. They never knew how much they needed her in their lives until she was born. _ _

_ _They’ve never been happier. Now Harry is his fiance, has been for about six months now. Louis had asked him on their anniversary after Sadie had fallen asleep on the floor while colouring and they had paint from their finger painting session earlier smeared all over them. A red glob was stuck in Harry’s hair but Louis had never seen someone so beautiful._ _

_ _And of course Harry had immediately said yes. Louis couldn’t stop smiling as he slid that diamond on Harry’s ring finger._ _

_ _And now Harry was expecting their second child, a boy, and he was seven months. They’ve been extra careful to avoid any extra stress or unnecessary drama since this is the month he went into early labour with Sadie. They do not want a repeat of that to happen. Plus, Harry wants to try for a natural birth since it didn’t happen last time and he’s fully okay with having to have a c-section if it comes to that again._ _

_ _“Daddy, can you come play dolls with me?” Sadie calls at the same time Harry calls for Louis to help him out of the slippery bath._ _

_ _“Lou! Can you help me, love?” _ _

_ _Louis smiles. At one point in his life he’d had nobody and nothing but silence filling his ears everyday. Now he has a sweet daughter, a baby boy on the way, and a beautiful fiance he is so in love with. He was in love with his family and their bright future. It’s all he’s ever wanted and the fact that he shares all of it with Harry makes it even better._ _

_ _Nothing could ever be better than this._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed! I love comments! <3


End file.
